


Servamp ABCs

by SleepyxAsh



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyxAsh/pseuds/SleepyxAsh
Summary: This is a series of unconnected one-shots who's titles run from A-Z starring our four favorite characters from Servamp: Kuro, Miharu, Licht and Lawless! Chapter 1: A is for argument.





	1. Argument

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever on this site...kind of exciting, and I knew that I had to dedicate it to this amazing manga and anime. I hope that you enjoy reading it and I hope that I did the characters justice.

Hyde knew that all he and Licht did was argue. His eve was an _angel,_ and being around something as horrible as a _shit-rat_ that also happened to be a demonic vampire that sometimes moonlighted—or would it be daylighted?—as a hedgehog was apparently enough to harm the poor diva. Part of Hyde was offended by being completely tossed away because he was a vampire. It wasn’t because he was a jerk, or that he was immoral, but because he was a _demon_ that interfered with how angelic his eve was. Yeah, it ticked him off a lot more than he really let on to anyone, including himself most of the time. It was very easy to ignore, because tormenting the Angel-chan was so much fun, and so entertaining, it was very easy to forget that the only reason why the little brat hated him was the only thing about himself that he really couldn’t change.

Sadly, however, like all things between them, it came to a boiling point that neither of them could ignore, and then exploded out of nowhere.

All he had been doing was laying on one of his many plush pillows while he was in his animal form and listening to Licht practice playing the piano. He knew that his Angel-chan was good. He didn’t partner up with anyone that wasn’t talented beyond all points of reason, but Licht might have been the most promising eve he had come across in many years. He was definitely the most interesting to say the least. But sometimes Hyde would enjoy sitting there with his eyes shut, just letting the sounds sooth him into an almost peaceful trance where all of the horrible memories of his past faded away, and his mind was blank; he would register nothing but this completely soothing serene feeling that would take away all of the tension in his limbs and leave him completely content with the world.

That was exactly what he had been doing. The sound was so achingly beautiful that it was impossible to concentrate on anything else, and he felt his mind drifting into nothingness, as though he were a boat in a body of calm water.

Then the music abruptly stopped.

That should have been his first clue that something was wrong. Licht _never_ stopped playing abruptly. He would always finish his pieces, no matter how noisy, bloody or dangerous his surroundings got. Hyde would give him that any day; the man had some serious dedication to his music, and would see it through to the very end…literally.

For some reason, Hyde didn’t see this as a problem. He simply laid there, not bothering _anyone_ this time, as Licht yelled, “Shit raaaaat!”

Hyde cracked an eye open, suddenly feeling a pang of worry interrupt his peaceful trance. What had he done now? He pushed himself up groggily so that he was standing on all fours…just in time for the top of Licht’s foot to catch him under his stomach. He felt pain explode through his tiny body as he was propelled through the air.

His eyes widened as a wall came into view, and he shook his head, as though that would stop the impact that happened about a second later. He hit with a loud thud that resulted in a pathetic squeak from him. He kept his eyes screwed up against the pain as he slowly slid down the wall to the ground with a pathetic _thump._

Letting out an annoyed breath through his nose he cracked open one eye and transformed into his vampire form. With a great amount of displeasure, he realized that he was in a tangled heap on the floor. “What the _hell?_ ” Hyde demanded as he pushed himself to his feet. His happy-go-lucky attitude was momentarily forgotten as he tried to pull himself together. Licht was such a pain in the ass sometimes that it was impossible for him to fake any kind of cheerfulness. “Are you insane, Licht? What did I even do this time?”

“Your demon wavelengths were distracting me,” Licht said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Hyde. Sometimes, though, Hyde was unsure if his eve was actually glaring at all. He’d never seen the man smile or do anything other than scowl at others and inform them that they were in their own predicaments because they lacked imagination.

Hyde’s imagination was rushing around in his mind at the moment, conjuring up vivid images of Licht’s bloody carcass ripped to pieces and flung around the room. It would be so easy too. Hyde actually let out a frustrated growl and took a menacing step toward Licht. “I could kill you, you know,” the Servamp of Greed informed him darkly as he cracked his knuckles together. “It would be so easy to see the light behind your eyes cut out. I could finally change this _stupid_ name that you’ve given me, and go and find myself another eve that might just be grateful to have me around, unlike you. You’re not an angel, you’re a brat that likes making people feel inferior to him by pointing out all of their shortcomings and ignoring your own! Why don’t you just take a step back for a moment and realize that you’re not a damn angel! Try and remember that you’re very human, and that you’re very close to getting your pathetic life snuffed out before you can try and put some sort of meaningless touch on this stupid, twisted world!”

Licht laughed hollowly and sneered at him, “I’d like to see you try, shit rat.”

Hyde bared his fangs at Licht and crouched down slightly, his muscles bunching in his legs and his back as he prepared to pounce on his stupid, clueless eve. Licht looked nothing but bored, which angered the Servamp even more. Past the point of reason, he let out a maddened war cry and sprang forward. Licht tensed slightly, and stumbled back a step before he held his ground. He brought his foot back, and Hyde knew that he was about to receive one of his eve’s fearsome kicks. He didn’t really care anymore.

He felt the all too familiar burn of agony shoot through his leg for a moment, but he didn’t let it slow him down. Licht tried to strike out at him with his hands, but his arms were not nearly as strong as his lower limbs. Hyde caught both of them with his own and shoved him backward, sending him flying into the wall with a loud thud. Licht slid down to the floor, and managed to stay on his feet by what was obviously willpower alone. Hyde was there a moment later. His hand, which had morphed more into talons than anything else, latched around Licht’s throat and he slammed him against the wall once more.

He moved forward so that he and his eve were practically nose-to-nose and snarled, “I don’t care if you hate me, Licht- _chan_ , but we need to come to an understanding now. You’re going to respect me, at the very least.”

Licht curled his lip at Hyde in obvious disgust. “I could never respect something as vile as _you_ , shit-rat.”

Hyde felt something in him snap slightly as he applied more pressure to the boy’s neck. He was the Servamp of greed, after all. He would always want, and nothing would be enough. Right now, he craved respect, and if Licht wouldn’t give it to him….

He took a deep breath in and let it out. He repeated this exercise a few times before he came to a conclusion. He didn’t want just anyone’s respect…he wanted Licht’s respect more than anything else. He loosened his hold on Licht’s throat and his eve coughed as he began inhaling deeply, trying to replenish his lungs after Hyde had deprived him of so much air.

“Why do you hate me?” Hyde asked, his voice coming out as nothing more than a mumble as he looked at Licht pleadingly. “I know that I’m a vampire, but I haven’t actually done anything to you. I can’t help what I am, you know? No amount of imagination is going to change the fact that I was created this way. I can’t change that I’m a monster. I’m stuck this way, and you hating me isn’t going to change anything at all.”

“I’m an angel,” Licht said, though his voice was angry, he sounded a bit more unsure than he normally did. “I can’t like vampires. I’m pure and you’re evil. That’s just how it is.”

“Do you honestly believe that I’m that bad?” Hyde asked him.

“I don’t think that you’re good,” Licht said with a frown. “You kill your eves when you grow tired of them. The minute that you begin to find me boring, I know that you’ll kill me. Don’t try and play all wounded and innocent. You’re bad, and you can’t tell me any different.”

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Hyde said abruptly, though the fact that he still had claws wrapped around his eve’s throat said way differently. “That has to count for something, right?”

“I don’t believe you,” Licht rolled his eyes at Hyde’s inquiry. “You’re a killer, _Lawless_ , and that’s just what you do.”

“You’re different,” Hyde insisted, unsure of what he was saying this for. He knew that it was true almost instinctively, but he didn’t know why he was saying it all to Licht, who was more likely to take his words and find a way to shove them back down his throat with razorblades than to actually accept them. “I don’t know how or why, but you’re different. You want to leave a mark on the world. You want to inspire people, just like…just like _her_. You’re the first eve I’ve had since she died that has made me….”

Hyde trailed off, knowing that what he had almost said would have been a huge mistake, one that he wouldn’t have been able to take back.

“Made you what, shit-rat?” Licht asked. His voice was sharp, but Hyde could tell that there was genuine curiosity there underneath his angry façade.

“Nothing,” Hyde said. “Go back to your practicing, _Angel_ -chan.” He let go of his eve’s throat and turned around. “I’m going to take a nap in my room.”

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder before he could do more than put his foot out half a step. “Don’t turn your back on me when I asked you a question,” Licht snapped at him. “Answer me, damn it!”

Hyde spun around and before he could talk himself out of his very stupid decision, he pushed Licht back into the wall and kissed him. His angel, of course, didn’t move and didn’t respond. He just stood there stiff as a board as Hyde’s lips moved roughly against his. He pulled away after a few moments and just took in the dumbstruck look on Licht’s face. He smiled slightly and brushed some hair out of his eve's eye as he whispered, “Just go and practice, Angel-chan. I’m going to go to sleep.”

He turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn’t hold back a grin and a snort of laughter as he settled down into his bed. He was sure that the next time he saw Licht, there would be absolute hell to pay. He couldn’t bring himself to regret his actions, though. No matter how many kicks his eve dealt him, he knew that it had all be worth it, after all, they argued all the time.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro has a bad dream and accidentally scratches Miharu on the leg. When Miharu confronts him about his nightmare, Kuro is standoffish. What will his answer be when Miharu finally worms one out of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't really have a happy ending...sorry! The next one should end on a happier note.

Mahiru was getting sick of sharing his bed with a cat. Kuro was adorable as a kitten, so tiny and cuddly, but he was a cat, and cats have claws. He didn’t want to tell Kuro that he couldn’t sleep on his bed, but he didn’t see a choice in the matter. He had to do something about this and a firm hand on it seemed to be the way to go.

As he was contemplating this, he was sitting up with his back against the wall at the head of his bed with his arms crossed. Kuro was sleeping, curled up beside him. The cat’s body heat was pouring off into his leg. It was a pleasant warmth that Mahiru honestly didn’t mind receiving, but he wasn’t interested in receiving claws when Kuro had a nightmare, or when he was dreaming of a scratch-post…or whatever it was that he dreamt of.

It was as if thinking about it made it happen. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He hissed and snatched Kuro up, off the bed. The sleeping kitten opened his eyes to look at him with a questioning gaze. Kuro inhaled through his nose and froze slightly, looking at Mahiru with a surprisingly clear expression of confusion. “Why are you bleeding?” he inquired, his voice much squeakier than normal…it was kind of cute.

Mahiru scowled at Kuro anyway, the stupid question kind of killed the cuteness vibe. “Because you cut me…again!” he snapped. He looked down at his thigh and swore quietly at the sight of blood seeping through his pajama pants. “What the hell, Kuro?” he demanded plopping the black cat down on the mattress as he pushed the blanket off his feet and pushed himself to his feet.

He heard the springs of his mattress creak lowly and saw that Kuro had changed back into a vampire and was sitting on the bed, looking at him with an almost concerned stare. “Are you okay?” he inquired.

Mahiru almost immediately regretted his sharp tone at this question. He hated that he had been so short with Kuro, who was actually concerned about him. It was a nice thought, but now his leg hurt and…. Mahiru looked down and saw streams of blood pooling at his foot. How badly had Kuro managed to get him?

“I’m really glad you’re lazy,” he muttered as he pulled his pants down his legs and left them on a pile on the floor. Blood was running freely across his skin, from just below where his boxers started to the floor. “Or this might be a problem.” He figured that Kuro enjoyed drinking his blood, but attacking him for it would be _too much of a pain_.

Kuro yawned loudly before Mahiru heard feet hit the floor. He looked up from his leg and saw that the bluenette was walking toward him at his normal leisure pace. Mahiru froze, afraid of what was about to happen. Was Kuro going to…?

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kuro rolled his eyes, apparently reading Mahiru’s mind. “I don’t want your blood, but if you don’t get your leg cleaned up soon, it’s going to become a pain. I’m going to be hungry, and you’re going to be nagging tomorrow about stains on your floor.”

Mahiru looked at Kuro with his mouth opened, clearly intent on saying something, but the words got caught in the back of his throat as he watched Kuro walk around him and into the bathroom. Miharu stayed where he was, too stunned to move. Was Kuro actually doing what he thought that he was doing?

A moment later, there he was, standing at the doorway of the bathroom with a damp washrag in his hand. He looked at Mahiru with an almost bored expression, but he could see the guilt etched deeply in the servamp’s features, even if he was trying to hide it. He walked slowly toward Miharu and placed the rag against his leg. The water was cool, to stop the blood flow, causing him to shiver slightly. Kuro seemed to notice this by the way that he pulled the rag away from him.

“Did I hurt you?” Kuro asked him. His voice was quiet, but Mahiru could hear what was almost fear. Why was Kuro so afraid? This wasn’t like him at all. Normally his vampire was lazy and avoided conflict because it was _such a pain to deal with_ , but he was never actually afraid. Kuro had no reason to be afraid of anything.

“What’s wrong with you?” Miharu asked as he reached down and grabbed the rag out of Kuro’s hand, realizing that they were trembling slightly.

“Nothing,” Kuro said, but Mahiru could tell that his vampire was lying immediately. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You know that _you’re such a pain,”_ Mahiru grumbled to him. “I don’t like being lied to. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Kuro said, his normally apathetic look being exchanged with annoyance.

Mahiru looked over at him and scowled for a moment, about to snap at his pet, when he remembered something very important. “You had a nightmare, didn’t you?” he demanded, looking at Kuro with narrowed eyes. When Kuro lowered his eyes to the ground almost as though he was trying to get out of replying by avoiding eye-contact. Like that was actually going to work.

“Come on,” Mahiru said. “Simply speaking, it would be easier if you would just admit to having the nightmare and tell me about it. If you talk about it, you’ll feel better, and you’ll be able to go back to sleep.”

“No I won’t, Mahiru,” Kuro said, his tone was very bitter, much to Mahiru’s surprise. He had no idea what Kuro’s subconscious had stirred up, but apparently it hadn’t been anything good. Sure Kuro was standoffish at the best of times, but never this bad. He was trying to hide from something, and Mahiru really wanted to know what. He was a simple guy, and he knew that the easiest way for him to sate his curiosity was to have Kuro stop being so damn secretive.

“Kuro—”

“Just leave it alone,” Kuro said, sounding impossibly tired, as though the conversation itself was wearing him out.

Mahiru felt horrible about taking advantage of his cat the way that he was about to, but he also knew that it would be very easy for him to get Kuro to spill what was bugging him so badly if he just kept prodding. “Telling me to mind my own business never really worked before, so I don’t know why you think that it’s going to work now,” Miharu informed him dryly. “I trust you, Kuro, and I believe that you’d come to talk to me when you’re ready, but it’s really not necessary. You’re making this a lot more complicated than it has to be.”

“No,” Kuro said stubbornly as he leaned back down to wipe off the remaining blood from his leg, which had thankfully clotted up and stopped bleeding. “You’re being the complicated one. You should listen to me when I tell you that I’m fine.”

“No,” Miharu snapped as he watched Kuro straighten up. “Just tell me what’s so wrong with you!”

Kuro turned around, fully intent on ignoring him. Miharu gritted his teeth together and grabbed Kuro’s wrist. “Damn it, Kuro,” he said pleadingly. “Just tell me—”

“I dreamt that you died,” Kuro cut him off quietly. His head was bowed and his tone made Miharu’s chest ache. “You were dead and this man…I couldn’t see his face and I couldn’t hear his voice…he was laughing over you, taunting me. He pointed straight at me, and I knew that he was saying that it was _my fault._ I was too lazy to try and run away when you picked me up. I was the reason that you were dead.” He snatched his wrist from Miharu’s grip and marched into the bathroom. “I know that when you do die, I will be the reason.”

“Kuro—”

“ _Don’t,”_ Kuro cut him off sharply…well as sharply as his exhausted voice was allow him to. “Don’t try and coddle me. I don’t need your comfort. I know what the truth is. I may be lazy, but I’m not stupid, and I’m not above feeling regret.”

At this Miharu felt his chest constrict as hurt filled him. “You…you regret making the contract?”

Kuro paused at the doorway of the bathroom for a moment, and Miharu thought that he was going to say something, but he didn’t. He just kept walking slowly, his back hunched even lower than normal. Miharu numbly turned around and slowly walked over to his bed, laying down on the sheets, ignoring the small amount of blood that had stained into the material. He regretted the contract. Miharu should have known. He was a pushy and demanding person, everything that the sin of sloth would hate.

“You’re an idiot,” Kuro said as he slowly slouched out of the bathroom. “I would never regret meeting you. It’s you that should regret picking me up.”


	3. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Licht has some company over, Hyde feels a little left out and decides to go for a walk in their hotel where he runs across a stranger who is all too happy to help him get a little revenge on his eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Childish...and we can all admit that Licht and Lawless are both extremely childish. It's so endearing, though, that I'm completely okay and supportive of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which does have a happy ending, unlike the last one...hehe. Thanks for stopping by and reading!

Hyde was not angry, jealous or putout. Why should he care if that trampy little whore wanted to throw herself at Licht, who didn’t seem to have the brains to reject her advances? Sure, she had long, beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes, and didn’t look as though she was anything other than a pure angle…perfect for Licht, but that was all. It wasn’t like she had _anything_ on Hyde, the one and only Lawless of Greed.

Hyde slouched down slightly. Who was he kidding? Licht was fawning over the beautiful supermodel, and why wouldn’t he? He looked over at Licht mournfully for another moment before he transformed into a hedgehog and scurried out of the room. He knew that it was a risky thing to change in front of a mortal, but Hyde wasn’t too concerned. They were much too wrapped up in each other to pay him any attention, and besides, if the stupid bitch saw him, it would give him valid reason to rip her pretty little throat out.

“You’re so talented, Licht-chan!” the woman squealed before Hyde was out of earshot. “It moves me to tears.”

Hyde rolled his eyes. Licht’s music moved _everyone_ to tears. Everyone that heard it, even Hyde himself, broke down at least once. That was why he was known as the ‘Angel of Music.’ Honestly, the idiotic bimbo that he was talking to now was about to move him to tears with her stupidity.

“Can you play a song for me, Licht-Chan?”

Hyde couldn’t listen to any more of it. Her _voice_ was killing him! He transformed and walked out of the hotel suite and down the hallway with his back hunched over, looking every bit of the pathetic, dejected loser that he actually was.

Why couldn’t he have simply listened to his brother? Old Child might have been a bit of a prideful idiot, but the vampire really did know his stuff about attachments. Hyde sighed; maybe he was the idiot. _Wait...that’s it!_ Hyde thought triumphantly as an idea popped into his head. If Licht wanted to be that way, he could play that game just as well. He wasn’t a bad-looking guy, something that he knew for a fact, and he could definitely use that to his advantage.

He made it out to the lobby, and luck seemed to be on his side. A pretty woman was sitting on a chair outside of the formal restaurant that was connected to the hotel. She had her head resting on her hands, hunched over dejectedly. Hyde detected weakness, and went for it.

He walked over and sat next to her and mimicked her sad pose. “Rough night?” he asked her politely.

She turned and looked at him with half lidded eyes, as though the thought of conversing was too much of a pain to go through with. She simply nodded and her lower lip trembled slightly. “My stupid boyfriend stood me up. He was supposed to be taking me out tonight. We were going to get something to eat from here before we left. That was like…two hours ago, though.” She clenched her hands into fists and sat them on the black dress that was covering her thighs.

“I completely understand,” Hyde said, nodding sympathetically. “My friend is upstairs with some tramp. It was supposed to be our time to rest, but I guess that he doesn’t care enough about me to let us have this time together.”

Okay, so maybe not all of that was completely true, but it was close enough. He considered Licht to be somewhat like a friend, even if the person in question seemed to hate him. Her eyes widened slightly in sympathy and understanding. “Oh…so is he your friend, or your _friend?”_ She asked. “It’s okay if you’re gay. I don’t judge.”

“I…” Hyde trailed off, not entirely sure how to answer her. He didn’t really care about being truthful, but the question caught him off guard, and he didn’t really know what to say, because he didn’t know if he would be lying regardless of what answer he gave. “I honestly don’t know what I think of him. I don’t think that I would actually say that he’s really my friend, but I am attached to him…probably more than I should be.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being attached,” the woman told him, her eyes lighting up slightly, as though worrying about his problems was making her forget about her own…mortals, he would never understand them. “You obviously care for him, and if there’s some tramp up there with him, then you have every right to be upset and worried about him, friend or not friend.”

“You’re right,” Hyde groaned, “but I don’t know what to do about this!” He put his head into his hands, not sure why he was being truthful with this complete stranger.

“Well,” she said, “I’m just sitting around here looking like a complete idiot waiting for some jerk that isn’t about to show up. I’m glad I can, though, because I can help you with your problem,” she said.

“What are you talking about?” Hyde asked.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, pressing her lips firmly against his skin for a few seconds before she pulled back and did it again against his neck. Hyde froze, unsure of what was going on. She moved away after that, however, and he noticed that her lips were a bit less red than they had been a moment before. She grinned at him and pulled something out of the small handbag that was sitting next to her. It was a mirror. He was opening and closing his mouth, scrambling around for something to say until he saw his reflection.

There were two bright red lipstick stains against his skin. A small smile twitched on his lips at the thought of what she was doing. She pulled out a small bottle and pulled it away from him before spraying it. A faint smell of perfume hit him a moment later.

“You seem to care a lot about him,” she told Hyde sincerely. “I can tell by how upset you are. If you care this much about him being around another woman, then this should really bother him. If it doesn’t, then he isn’t worth your time.”

Hyde looked at her dumbly as he tried to come up with a good enough response. She pushed him. “Go,” she ordered. “Go back up there and make him see you and realize what he’s missing. God knows I wish that my boyfriend was decent enough to realize this. Hopefully you can have better luck than me.”

Hyde stood up and looked at her with a grin. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, unsure of the last time he had ever felt the need to thank a mortal before. “Your boyfriend’s a douche, and I hope that you end up finding someone that realizes how great you are.”

She beamed up at him and made shooing gestures. Hyde nodded and turned around and rushed toward the staircase, too excited to wait for the elevator to get there. This may not have been what he actually had in mind, but this might work out even better than whatever his original plan had been. He painted a love-struck look on to his face before he opened the door and waltzed inside.

He heard both Licht and the trampy woman stop talking and he turned to look at them with a dopey grin. “Hey,” he greeted airily as he slowly stumbled toward them. “How are you guys?”

He saw Licht’s blue eyes narrow on him, as though he was angry. Hyde wasn’t surprised; he received that look more than not from his eve. “What’s on your neck and face, shit-rat?” he demanded, sounding grouchier than Hyde thought was particularly normal for him.

“What are you talking about?” Hyde feigned ignorance as he looked at Licht confusedly. “I don’t have anything on my face or neck.” He ran his fingers over his flesh and brought them back to inspect and saw the red of that woman’s lipstick on the tips. “Oh,” he said with a bit of a chuckle. “I guess I do have something on me.”

“Who did that to you?” Licht demanded, standing up. His hands were clenched into shaking fists as he took a step toward Hyde, who was suddenly unsure of his Eve’s reaction. Was he about to kick him again?

“Why are you so concerned?” Hyde retorted, answering the question with one of his own as he took an uncertain step back.

The woman that Licht had been speaking to before looked at Licht with a pout and asked, “He’s got a point, Licht-Chan. Why do you care?”

“I think that it might be time to you to leave, Manami,” Licht told her, only halfway looking over his shoulder at her. “I have some things to discuss with my roommate in privet.”

“B-but,” the woman practically wailed. Hyde looked at her with narrowed eyes. He refused for his elaborate and creative plan to be foiled by something as stupid as a crying woman.

“You heard him,” he snapped, “scram. We have some things that we have to discuss.”

“Licht-Chan,” the woman cried, “are you really going to let him talk to me like that?”

Licht didn’t bother taking his eyes off Hyde as he said, “I already told you that I have to speak with him. Please leave. I won’t ask politely again.” His eve sounded more impatient than Hyde had ever heard him sound with anyone that wasn’t him. The thought pleased him somehow. Apparently he wasn’t completely enamored by this shrew.

She let out an indignant huff as she stormed out of the room, slamming it behind her loudly. Hyde winced slightly at the sound. He knew that it meant that he was totally alone with his Angel, which was a good thing, considering that the stupid whore wasn’t there anymore, but it also meant that he was alone with Licht…who looked as though he was about to kill him.

“What’s wrong?” Hyde asked with a smile as he shuffled slightly on his feet. He had no idea why Licht looked so…so _angry_. He and his eve might not have gotten along very well, but they were closer than they had ever been before. After Hyde had allowed Licht a glimpse into his mind and at his past, they had been able to come to a better and more civil understanding. “I honestly have no idea what I did this time, Licht.”

“You stupid shit-rat!” Licht spat angrily. “How could you do that? You let a female touch you like that? You’re a demon and you’re not meant for mortals! What were you thinking?”

Hyde scowled at this. He couldn’t believe what was coming out of his eve’s mouth. “Well excuse me,” he snapped. “I was under the impression that you knew why I chose you as an eve!”

Licht opened his mouth, but closed in quickly, apparently caught off guard by Hyde’s response.

“What the hell are you talking about?” His eve finally demanded. He took a bold step forward and put his face directly in front of Hyde’s. “You chose me because I was talented. What does that have to do with anything?”

“I chose you because I’m the Servamp of greed,” Hyde snapped, running out of patience with the whole entire thing. He was too tired to come up with a creative guise. His stupid eve was seriously too blind and oblivious to realize the reason that Hyde had bothered to keep him around. He would be damned if miscommunication was going to cause him to have to go through seeing Licht up here with another person flirting so blatantly. “I want _everything_ ,” he informed him. “The only thing that I care about is myself, and what makes me happy. I keep you around because _you_ make me happy, Licht, and I’m not about to share that happiness that I feel from you with anyone else!”

“Judging from the marks on your face, I’d say that the contentment that you find with me is pretty damn replaceable,” Licht shouted back. “I don’t know what you’re trying to insinuate about sharing me, but you can go ahead and forget it! You’re not my owner; if anything, it’s the other way around!”

“Ownership goes both ways,” Hyde informed Licht with a crooked smile as he reached up and cupped Licht’s face with his hand. He knew that he was asking for it to be ripped off, but it was worth the risk. Apparently it paid off; his eve was either too shocked to push him away, or didn’t mind. He was leaning toward the former. “I may be your Servamp, but you’re _my_ eve, and nobody else’s. I won’t share you, Licht. I promise you that I won’t.”

“What are you even trying to say?” Licht said, sounding as though he thought that he knew, but wanted to have it confirmed.

“Don’t play dumb,” Hyde said wearily. “You know exactly what I’m trying to say, don’t you?”

Licht nodded curtly one time before Hyde felt an almost rough tugging sensation of his hair as his eve snatched him down. He let out a small yelp before his lips were smashed against Licht’s. He stumbled forward half a step before he knocked into Licht, sending them both toppling down to the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself up slightly so that he didn’t have all of his weight on top of his Angel, who had been kind enough to unintentionally cushion his fall.

Licht let out a small hollow laugh and shook his head at Hyde. “You’re such a child. You were talking about me like I’m some toy that you don’t want to share with other kids. I’m not a damned toy, Hyde. You better treat me like—”

“I’m not going to treat you like some angel,” Hyde scoffed. “I’ll treat you like you’re Licht: the deliciously handsome pianist that also happens to be my psychopath eve.” He gave him a hopeful smile and said, “I’ll think about throwing in some angelic phrases here and there if you think about not kicking me as much.”

“Come here, shit-rat,” Licht sighed, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Hyde’s neck and pulling him back down to the ground with him, “before I suddenly become sane again.” Hyde grinned, not about to argue with the tempting offer as he found his eve’s lips again. He was a vampire, and much older than he even wanted to think about, but he would be a child with this one thing, whether Licht liked it or not. Licht was his, and he wasn’t going to share him with anyone else, no matter how childish it seemed.

“Wait,” Licht said after a moment, pushing Hyde up slightly, so that he was looking up at the Servamp questioningly. “You never told me who did that to you.” His eyes flickered to Hyde’s cheek and neck, and the vampire had to hold back a laugh at the thought of his eve’s jealousy.

“A lowly mortal,” Hyde said, leaning back down, thrilled by the thought that Licht was allowing him to lower himself. “Just some lowly mortal that couldn’t hold a candle to an angel like you.”

Before Licht could respond, Hyde covered his lips again, moving them softly against his eve’s, relishing in the warmth that he hadn’t realized existed there. He could see himself staying like this forever.


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro doesn't know how to handle or even explain this new sensation that he has when Miharu is nearby. He's okay with it, though, because trying to think too much about it would be such a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some serious consideration, because I wanted to make this a lighter chapter since their last one was kinda sad. I hope that I achieved it. Please enjoy.

Kuro felt funny, but he didn’t really mind it. He had been just lounging around on the couch, watching Mahiru clean up the living room. He observed the boy’s movements, something that he did every day. It had started out as the usual disinterest that he normally had, but then he started to notice small things about him that he hadn’t before, and suddenly the halfhearted interest had escalated into something a lot more concentrated.

Mahiru was…handsome. The normally aggravated look on his face suddenly felt more endearing and Kuro didn’t know how to handle the thought. Normally it was tiring and such a pain to deal with, because of the attitude that normally came attached, but suddenly he didn’t really seem to mind the thought. Heck, he actually thought that it was kind of nice, because when Mahiru was yelling at him or scolding him, his eve’s attention was solely on him.

Suddenly feeling an inspiration, Kuro stretched out slightly and _accidently_ knocked over his bag of chips, scattering the snack all over the floor that Mahiru just swept. The result was instantaneous. His eve spun around and took in the disaster that was splayed out for him to see. His brown eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Kuro heard him inhale sharply before….

“What the hell, Kuro!” his eve snapped angrily, stomping over to him. “Could you at least be careful if you’re not going to bother cleaning up after yourself? Is it really too much to ask for you to not be too lazy for _that_?”

Kuro looked up at him, trying his best to prove himself wrong. He tried to feel annoyed by his eve’s constant nagging, but was unsuccessful. He blinked at his eve, trying his best to look bored as he sighed. “You’re such a pain, Mahiru; I could just die.”

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say…or possibly the right thing, depending on how one looked at it. His eve’s eyes lit up with undisguised rage, as though he was about to explode. Kuro idly wondered what that would look like. It would probably be amusing but loud and annoying. “What do you mean that _I’m_ a pain?” he shouted angrily. “You’re the one that just knocked chips down on my clean floor! You know what? I’m not about to clean it up either! You get up off your lazy ass and clean it up yourself if I’m such a damn pain!”

“That’s even more of a pain,” Kuro whined slightly, cringing at the thought of being made to do housework. Besides, you do it better. If I do it, then you’re just going to have to go right behind me and fix it anyway.”

“I don’t really care anymore,” Mahiru griped, crossing his arms over his chest. “Give me one good reason why I should clean up after you! You don’t seem to care about anything, including my feelings, Kuro! I don’t want to have to be like some maid to you know! I have other things that I’d like to do that don’t involve cooking and cleaning up after a fully grown vampire, who acts as though he’s about three years old!”

Kuro looked up at him and said, “Instead of nagging, you could just stare in awe at how adorable I am.”

“I don’t care how cute you are!” Mahiru snapped.

“Hurtful,” Kuro replied, pushing himself up so that he was sitting. “I don’t like the way that you said that.” He cocked his head to the side slightly, as a thought suddenly came to him. “You just admitted that I was cute.”

Mahiru opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. He just closed it again and looked at Kuro with wide eyes and red cheeks. The color looked good on Mahiru, and Kuro silently made it his goal to make his eve look like that more often. “It’s okay, Mahiru,” Kuro finally relented, starting to feel guilty about riling him up so much. “I think that you’re cute too.” He felt himself become embarrassed by the admission, but swallowed it so that he could make things better with his eve. I love your reactions; that’s why I knocked the chips over. I didn’t mean to upset you this much.”

“Yeah…well you did,” Mahiru said, crossing his arms over his chest almost uncomfortably. “What…what do you even mean by that?”

Kuro sighed, as his eve’s cluelessness stirred something in his chest, and an overwhelming wave of affection consumed him. He liked Mahiru…wanted him. “You really are a pain, aren’t you?” he muttered the rhetorical question almost to himself. He couldn’t deal anymore. He pushed himself lethargically to his feet and towered over his eve, who was still staring up at him with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. “It’s too troublesome to explain myself,” he sighed. And it really was, especially when he just wanted to have him. It was too much to ask him to speak anymore.

Mahiru opened his mouth to say something, but Kuro didn’t let him, knowing that the boy would demand simple answers that would be a pain to give. Instead, he grabbed his eve by the shoulders and pulled him closer and brought their lips together. Mahiru went completely still for a moment and Kuro pulled away, unsure of the teenager’s reaction. He was sure that Mahiru felt some sort of attraction toward him. He’d seen his eyes follow him, and linger longer than just a casual glance. “K-Kuro,” his eve stuttered.

Kuro looked at him with unsure eyes. Mahiru didn’t say anything else, clearly feeling that words would be too complicated to attempt. Mahiru just brought his hand up, tangled it into Kuro’s blue hair and pulled him closer again. When their lips met this time, both paused for a moment, trying to make sure that the other was comfortable with it. Kuro couldn’t help himself though, and he was too lazy to try and exercise willpower. He snatched Mahiru closer to him and kissed him almost violently as a sharp wave of desire took him over. Both of Mahiru’s hands were in his hair by this time, tugging slightly on the strands. There was a slight pain, but it wasn’t uncomfortable for Kuro; he found that he liked the sensation and it drove him into a slight haze as his hand wandered down and slid under Mahiru’s shirt, trailing over the slim, but defined muscles on his eve’s back. He liked the feeling and wanted to know what it would feel like to have him pressing against him without their shirts on. Mahiru’s skin was so soft…it would probably feel amazing, and so comforting. Mahiru always felt comforting.

He removed his hand and gripped the hem of his eve’s shirt, fully intending on finding out if the sensation was as good as he was thinking that it would be. Before he could, however, Mahiru grabbed his wrist and pulled away, breathing heavily. He rested his head against Kuro’s should and rested his hand on the blue jacket on his other, his fingers clenched into the blue material slightly.

“Nice try, Kuro,” Mahiru breathed out, his voice coming out as a shaky laugh. “You’re still cleaning up your mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave words at the end that start with E. The chapter will be a "Licht/Lawless" chapter, so give me your worst!


	5. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawless accidentally lets out a mortifying noise as Licht is absently rubbing his belly. Will this eve ever let his servamp live it down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TicklyFandoms for the suggestion! Also, be on the look out for a few more one-shots from me, because I can't resist writing up some of the other amazing ideas that you all have dropped off! I'll be sure to get on them asap! Also, I know that this one is short...I'm sorry, but as great as the idea was, I couldn't think of a way to extend it very much. I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

Licht was never one to show any affection, much to his dismay, but he was used to it. Against his better judgement, he had fallen asleep in his eve's bed while he was still a hedgehog. Hyde figured that it would be safe to rest as an animal, since Licht seemed to be a bit more forgiving in the face of Hyde's more adorable form. He woke up sometime later to the most amazing sensation. Someone's very talented hands were skimming over his stomach so softly that it was almost like teasing wisps of wind were caressing him instead.

He groaned slightly at the feeling, allowing a smile to curl on to his lips. Man, this felt so amazing, that he could just die happily. Another sound forced its way out of his mouth when the hand dipped a bit lower than before, this was more strangled as his eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position.

His eve was sitting beside him, staring straight at him with a raised eyebrow. Licht wasn't laughing at him, but he could tell that his eve was definitely amused by his reaction just by the way that he wasn’t scowling. “Something wrong?” Licht asked him, his voice shaking slightly.

“No,” Hyde said shakily. “There’s nothing wrong, other than the fact that you were molesting me in my sleep!”

“I wasn’t molesting you,” Licht informed him. “I was petting you while you were still a hedgehog. It’s not my fault that you changed form while I was trying to be nice. You seemed to have…a bit of a problem, so I decided to help you out with it.”

Hyde looked down and saw that he did have a problem, a large and noticeable problem that really needed to be handled. He looked back up at Licht, sudden mortification overwhelming him. His eve’s shoulders were shaking slightly, as though he was having a problem keeping himself under control. “I had no idea that you were so…responsive, Hyde. Is your tummy a sensitive spot for you?”

Hyde felt heat reach his cheeks, as his mouth opened. He was going to say something back to him, but no words would come. How was he supposed to refute that? “Shut the hell up, Licht,” Hyde finally managed to snap. He pushed himself off his eve’s bed and to his feet before stomping toward the bathroom. “It’s not my fault that you’re a pervert!”

“Really?” Licht called after him, “Because from my view, shit-rat, you’re the pervert here…a big nasty pervert!”

Hyde slammed the door behind him just in time to hear his eve’s laughter fill the room. Licht was such an asshole, but Hyde couldn’t help but smile slightly. Being able to hear his eve’s laugh made his embarrassment worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! The next chapter is a Mahiru/Kuro chapter. Feel free to leave any words that begin with "F."


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is having a horrible day, and Kuro's constant sloppiness is not making matters any better. When a fight breaks about between the two, things will never be the same. Though, whether that is a good or bad thing, is totally up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was one of the areas that was hit by Hurricane Matthew. I was out of power for a while, and even longer without wifi. Thank you all for your comments, kudos and just for reading it in general. I look forward to all of the emails that I get, so just because I didn't respond to you all last time doesn't mean that I'm not seeing them. I'll stop with all the mushy stuff and let you get on to the story.

Mahiru had woken up in an awful mood Saturday morning. The sad thing about it was that he knew that he had woken up ill but wasn’t able to really do anything about it. He had snapped at all of his friends and hadn’t even had the decency to apologize for it. In the back of his mind, he knew that the things that he was mad about weren’t their fault, but his angry feelings at the forefront of his head were telling him to make sure that they paid for it anyway.

After finally being sent home by Snow Lily, who kindly informed him that he was a bit too cranky to function around all of his children subclasses, Mahiru was finally sold on the fact that this day wasn’t about to get any better. If anything, it was going to get worse.

“I’m going to lay down for a little while, Kuro,” he told the cat laying down on the sofa facing the television. “Don’t make a mess.”

“’Kay,” Kuro muttered lazily. It sounded as though Kuro was about to take a nap too. Mahiru felt a little bit better about leaving Kuro in the living room by himself. Hopefully he wouldn’t be waking up to a complete disaster.

 

When he woke up, the sun was starting to set past the tree line outside of his window. He had slept way longer than he had anticipated, and his patience was still at an all-time low.  He grumbled quietly to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He still felt a little sleepy, so if he went out and made supper for him and Kuro, he would be able to go back to bed as soon as he cleaned up.

Feeling a bit better about the certainty in his schedule, he opened the door to his room with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, trying to push his bad mood completely away…then he cracked his eyelids open and felt everything turn sour all over again.

“Kuro!” Mahiru howled as he looked at the mess in front of the television. There were empty chip bags, knocked over cups with tea dribbling out of it, ramen cups strewn all over the place, napkins balled up and tossed haphazardly across the floor, and crumbs of just about anything that Mahiru could imagine scattered in his rug and on the wooden floorboards. His eye twitched slightly from pure anger as he looked at the very center of the mess. The lazy vampire in question was laying in the middle of it all, snoring softly.

Mahiru stalked over and snatched Kuro up by the collar, dragging him close, trying his best to ignore the pieces of paper and food that were digging into the soles of his feet. “What the hell, Kuro?” Mahiru growled as he pulled his Servamp so that they were nose to nose.

Kuro looked up at him with board, red eyes. They blinked slowly, as though he was still trying to process what was going on. “Damn it, Mahiru,” Kuro yawned, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. He seemed completely unaffected by what Mahiru was seeing as a life-or-death situation on his part. “Why do you have to be such a pain?”

With that question, Mahiru abruptly dropped Kuro back into his own filth. He landed with a low _thump_ and an even lower groan. He pushed himself to his feet and glared at Mahiru. “You really want to talk about being a _pain_?” Mahiru snapped as he turned away from Kuro and began pacing. “I’m so sick of you! All you do is mooch off me all day every day! The only time that I can get you to do _anything_ is when I force you to do it after arguing with you for over half an hour. I have to come in, clean up after you, cook after you, put up with your attitude, try not to strangle you, and then watch as you turn my house into a complete wreck! Then, when I tell you that I have a problem with it, you just come back with a sarcastic remark that you think that I’m going to just accept!”

“Mahiru—”

“No, Kuro,” Mahiru snapped. “I’m not finished! You need to start pulling your own weight around here, because I’m finished taking care of you!”

At that last sentence, Kuro deflated slightly, and Mahiru actually started feeling guilt squirming around in his chest. Then Kuro tensed slightly, and his red eyes actually looked as though they could have been on fire from the anger that was behind them. “You really want to go there with me?” he demanded hotly. “I don’t want to hear it! You think that you’re really taking care of me? You can barely take care of yourself! Do you think that it’s responsible trying to take care of everything for everyone else and leaving yourself on the backburner! I’m not one of your friends that you have to pick up everything for and herd around like a mother hen! I’m a vampire that is thousands of years older than you!”

“Then why don’t you act like it?” Mahiru demanded. “You’re right that you’re not one of my friends that I try and pick up slack for! They’re at least grateful for it. You act as though you expect it of me like you’re some kind of toddler that needs to be watched all the time!”

“Then stop trying to act like you’re trying to make up for the fact that you haven’t had a mother in your life!” Kuro snapped back. Mahiru could tell that as soon as he said it, he regretted it, but that didn’t matter. The damage was done, and there would be no coming back from that.

“Get out,” Mahiru said quietly with his hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his breathing. “Now.”

“Mahiru—”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Mahiru cut him off. “Get out now!”

“I can’t and you know that,” Kuro said pleadingly. “Just listen—”

“Fine,” Mahiru snapped. “If you don’t leave then I will!”

Kuro reached out and grabbed Mahiru’s wrist, but the eve snatched himself out of the vampire’s grip and stalked toward the door. “We’re done, Kuro,” Mahiru said coldly before he slammed the door behind him.

 

 

Kuro just stared at the front door in shock, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He knew that it would be okay for at least the night by himself. Mahiru knew that if he was in trouble, that all he had to do is summon him. Kuro sighed and looked around the living room, trying to figure out what to do. It was around six o’clock in the middle of December. It made Kuro worried for Mahiru’s health, but he felt as though allowing him to stay out would be the better decision. He would probably go to one of his friend’s houses, and if he got too cold, he knew that the simplest decision would be do just come back to his apartment and get warmed up.

He sighed as he saw the mess that he had made. This one was really on him this time. He hated the fact that he had made such a horrible mess around the living room, but it hadn’t really been his intention. It was more of an accident than anything else, not that it mattered. That was hardly an excuse for what the living room looked like. Kuro could understand why Mahiru was so angry. If he had put forth enough effort to clean up the living room and Mahiru had carelessly come along and messed it up, Kuro would be pissed too.

Why had he said anything about the boy’s mother? Kuro had stepped way out of line for that one, and he knew that it would probably be a while before anything between them was normal again. “What a pain,” he muttered to himself as he slowly walked over and leaned down to pick up a ramen cup. “I guess I could try and clean up the mess.” It wouldn’t be as immaculate as Mahiru’s work, but it would be better than nothing. Hopefully his eve would see it as a peace offering and let him explain himself at the very least.

Part of Kuro would understand if that wasn’t the case, however. He grimaced at that thought as he bent down and picked up a few more wrappings and clenched them into his hand as a fist. He had said something so horrible that he was cringing at the thought of how hurt Mahiru must be feeling. It was strange that he couldn’t register any pain from him, even with their link. He must be trying his hardest to keep it away from him.

He shook his head, trying to hide from the self-deprecating thoughts. He would face whatever he had brought on to himself the next day when his eve would surely return.

 

He slept terribly the entire night. He felt empty and cold, even when he transformed into a cat and burrowed under the blankets in Mahiru’s bed. It wasn’t right, though. He had never really stayed in his eve’s room, but he needed the comfort of being around the person that had taken away his heart so completely, and had no idea that he had. It felt so barren without Mahiru’s presence, even if Kuro could still smell his eve on the sheets and pillows.

He yawned and opened his eyes as he looked around the room. The sun was beginning to rise, letting in just a little bit of light into the room. He quickly changed into a human and covered the windows with curtains before it became too bright and left him unable to change back into a vampire.

He looked around the apartment, desperately searching for his eve. Mahiru wasn’t in the kitchen, the living room or the bathroom. He was still gone. He felt worry starting to claw its way into his throat, but he held it back. His eve could be stupid, but he wasn’t that dumb. He wouldn’t risk his life over a bit of anger and was sure to be back before the twenty-four hours were up. Kuro understood what it meant to need space, and he didn’t want to deprive Mahiru of it.

He sighed and turned around, about to go back into Mahiru’s room and curl back under the blankets until his eve showed up, when he heard the sound of a knock on the door. He froze and slowly turned around. Fear began to claw in his heart. Who would be knocking at a time like this?

He rushed to the door as horrible flashes went thought his head over anything that could be wrong. He snatched the door open and saw Mahiru standing outside on the walkway. His arms were wrapped around himself and he was shivering uncontrollably. Kuro just stood there for a moment, looking at his eve in disbelief.

“K-Kuro,” Mahiru stuttered.

“Shh,” Kuro hushed him, not wanting him to hurt himself by trying to speak while his teeth were chattering. He swept him inside without another word and pulled him against his stomach, wrapping his coat around both of them, trying to pass on his body heat. He closed the door with his foot and pulled Mahiru more tightly against him. If he had a problem with it, he never mentioned it to Kuro. “Come on,” he muttered, walking backward. He led them both to the couch and leaned over so that he could sit Mahiru down on the sofa. His eve was still trembling as he took off his coat and draped it over him.

He didn’t say a word as he rushed out of the room and grabbed the comforter off Mahiru’s bed. He ran back and sat down with the blanket. He wrapped it around both of them and pulled his eve as close as he could, wrapping both arms around him and maneuvering so that Mahiru’s face was pressed into the crook of his neck. Kuro had to fight back a flinch at the uncomfortable feeling of his icy skin laying against against his.

“What happened to you?” Kuro asked him quietly as Mahiru’s trembling started to calm down.

“None of my friends would answer their phones,” Mahiru mumbled so quietly that Kuro knew that he wouldn’t be able to hear him if his hearing wasn’t as acute as it was. “I forgot my keys in here. I didn’t want to talk to you, so the simplest solution was to spend the night outside.”

Kuro tensed at Mahiru’s last word. It had been nearly freezing out the night before. “Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No,” Mahiru shook his head. “I’m fine. I can feel all of my fingers and toes. I’m just really cold. It’s getting better.”

“Does anything hurt?” Kuro asked quietly, regret hitting him so hard that he didn’t even know where to start apologizing at.

“My muscles are cramped really bad because of the cold,” Mahiru said.

“Please don’t ever do something this stupid again,” Kuro whispered to him as he finally gave in and pulled the eve on to his lap and tucked Mahiru’s head into his chest as he tried to pass on as much heat as he could. “I was so worried and I can see that it was for a good reason.”

“I’m sorry,” Mahiru mumbled, almost nuzzling his face into Kuro’s black shirt. The feeling made Kuro’s chest squeeze almost uncomfortably. “I feel awful for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kuro murmured. “I deserved it. I…I really screwed up last night. I don’t know why I said what I did, because I didn’t mean it.”

“You were right, though,” Mahiru. “I do act the way I do to make up for it. I can’t be angry with you for telling me the truth.”

“I didn’t have to make it sound like such an insult, because it’s not an insult,” Kuro insisted. “Please just let me say this. Being all emotional is exhausting, and it’s just worse when you try to cut me off. It’s a good thing that you watch out for the people that you care about the way that you do. It makes you a good person. I think that it just bothers me that I’ll never be as good a person as you are.”

“You are a good person,” Mahiru said. His face was still in Kuro’s chest as his hands came up and clenched into fists into the fabric. “You protect those who you care about. You don’t want to see anyone be hurt. You’re not sadistic like Tsubaki and his subclasses. You’re a great person who wants to help others, but you are the Servamp of Sloth.” He let out a small laugh. “You’re meant to be lazy.”

Kuro didn’t say anything in response. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say as a reply. He didn’t have the proper words to tell Mahiru that he honestly didn’t see what his eve was talking about. The simplest thing to do would be to act like he did.

“Kuro,” Mahiru said quietly after a moment. His hands were trembling slightly, but Kuro didn’t think that it was from the cold. Something seemed very anxious about the movements.

“Yes, Mahiru?”

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?” Mahiru asked him. His voice sounded so uncertain that Kuro had to blink down at his eve, who still had his face buried in his chest to make sure that he was still holding the same person. This wasn’t like Mahiru at all. He was never uncertain or intimidated by what he had to do. He must have taken too long to respond, because Mahiru suddenly was stuttering out, “Never mind…I was being—”

“You can tell me anything,” Kuro promised him quickly. “I won’t mind at all.”

“Are you sure?” Mahiru asked.

“I won’t be angry,” Kuro told him. “Being mad is exhausting, after all.”

Mahiru backed away from his chest. Kuro tried to not grimace at how red his cheeks were. They were probably still icy from the cold, and would probably be wind burnt for a couple of days. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten frostbite. “I…” He trailed off for a moment and let out a small groan. “Damn it. The simplest thing to do is to just tell you…Kuro, I think I might be in love with you.”

Kuro had been expecting a lot of words to tumble their way out of Mahiru’s mouth. _I don’t think that this is working, so we should break our contract._ Had been on the forefront of the possibilities that had been circulating his mind. His brain functions seized up completely as he tried to grasp the concept of what he was saying.

He was so tied up in trying to figure out the meaning of what his eve had just stuttered out that he didn’t register the mortification that had slid its way on to Mahiru’s features. “I…I….” He tried to push himself away from Kuro, probably trying to slide himself off his lap. Before he could, though, Kuro latched his arms around Mahiru’s waist and snatched him into his chest again.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Kuro muttered. “I guess you’re not such a pain after all.”

Mahiru pushed away from Kuro’s chest and sat up again. He was situated so that he was practically straddling the bluenette. “What does that mean?”

“I love you too, idiot,” Kuro sighed, pulling him forward again. As he kissed him, Kuro cupped his face, and noticed that the red in Mahiru’s cheeks hadn’t been from windburn at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you guys! G is here!!! A Hyde/Licht chapter. Give me any ideas that you want me to consider. Also, please don't feel put out if I don't choose yours. They're all great ideas, but I'm trying to pick the one that I can write the most on. There are some that I get sparks of creativity, but the chapters are so ridiculously short, that I figure that they aren't going to be worth showing, and I don't want to disappoint you with them. I can't wait to see what you're going to put me up to next.


	7. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde hates bath day for his hedgehog form, and tries his best to get out of it. What will Licht do to rectify the situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually made me laugh slightly while I was writing it. I could totally see this happening. Thank you so much AzbenKatrina for giving me this idea! I hope you all like it.

Hyde hated baths. It wasn’t as though he minded washing while he was in his vampire form. It was nice and comforting, having the water beating down on his muscles after a long and hard day’s work with Licht. The Angel himself was a rather tough and ruthless spirit, and the wrath that he would bring on to Hyde made those moments so much sweeter as he scrubbed at the bruises and cuts, knowing that he was safe from Licht’s insistent violence.

Sadly, however, the cleanliness that he received while he was in his humanoid form was not carried with him while he was a hedgehog…which meant twice the baths, and the second one he didn’t look forward to at all. It was his owner’s job to wash him as an animal, and Licht seemed to take this job seriously, much to Hyde’s disappointment. He would be dunked into the water, which was always too hot or too cold, and then there was the stupid brush that Licht got, just to get at the dirt that would burrow itself around Hyde’s quills. It was uncomfortable and sometimes downright invasive.

That was all running through Hyde’s mind as he pretended to read a musical magazine that Licht was showcased in. His eyes just skimmed over the words, not really taking them in as he listened to his eve’s fingertips glide effortlessly over the keys of the grand-piano that was stored in the living room of the suite that they were staying in. Normally the sounds would lull him into a peaceful trance and keep him sated until the piece was over, but not then. Hyde’s mind was too wrapped around the day. It was Saturday…in other words: bath day.

The week before, Hyde had been beaten to nearly a pulp by Licht because he had scurried away from the bathroom before he could be thrown into the water. He had put up a brilliant fight, going so far as to hide underneath the dresser in Kranz’s bedroom. He remembered the way that his heartrate had slowed down, and he had relaxed, actually believing that he had actually lost that psycho. Then he remembered the horror when Licht’s face appeared out of nowhere. He’d squeaked in terror and backed away, willing the hand that was slowly creeping toward him to go away. There had been nowhere to run or hide anymore as Licht finally grabbed him. Hyde grimaced at the memory of the fight that had broken out shortly after. It had been painful with a lot of shouting and insults. The bad thing about it was that he had been forced to take a bath anyway straight afterward.

So he figured that running and fighting it was completely pointless. The best thing to do would be to comply with Licht and take it like the mature vampire that he was somewhere deep down inside.

Silence rang though the room, startling Hyde out of his thoughts. Was Licht really already finished? Hyde looked up from the magazine that he hadn’t been actually reading and turned his attention to the pianist in question. Licht was already pushing himself to his feet and stepping around the bench to walk over to Hyde, stretching out his muscles as he moved.

“You look like you’re sore today,” Hyde acknowledged as he placed his magazine on the table next to the plush chair he was currently residing in. “Maybe you should go and lay down for a little while and try and relax from of the tension in your back.”

“Don’t pretend to be concerned,” Licht gruffly dismissed his suggestion. “We both know what you’re actually trying to do, and it’s not going to work. Just go to the bathroom and run the water. I’ll be in there in a minute.”

“You actually trust me in there by myself?” Hyde demanded incredulously. It was the first time that Licht had even suggested in. Hyde had always put up so much of a fight that the thought to let him had probably never even crossed his eve’s mind.

“You told me last week that you wouldn’t fight me anymore,” Licht replied. “I’m trusting me until you prove to me that you’re a liar as well as a demon.”

“Yeah, okay,” Hyde said. He pushed himself to his feet and took a step toward the doorway. “I’ll go and put the water on.”

_He’s got me whipped,_ Hyde thought angrily to himself as he slowly walked toward the bathroom. _It’s not fair. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this because Licht trusts me! I can feel it…this actually makes me happy! What the hell is wrong with me?_ He hadn’t actually ever felt angry about feeling happy—heck he hadn’t even known it was possible!—but that was exactly what he was feeling. He kneeled over the large tub and turned the knobs until there was a good blend of hot and cold water running through the faucet. He sighed and stood back up. He wouldn’t get into the stupid bath until Licht was there. There was no rush to show off how much of Licht’s bitch he was actually becoming.

_Who does he think he is?_ Hyde thought to himself angrily all over again. _Licht has a lot of nerve prancing around me and thinking that I’m just going to jump when he says to do it!_ He ignored the factual part of his mind that was thinking about how he actually did do whatever Licht wanted him to. _Yeah! It’s time to give that sadistic psychopath a piece of my mind!_

Just as he was getting pumped up to tell Licht exactly what he thought of this stupid and completely unnecessary ritual, the person in question stalked into the room. “What are you waiting for, shit-rat?” Licht snapped at him. “Change!”

“No!” Hyde turned around and looked at Licht with a scowl. “I’m sick of you manhandling me with that stupid brush of yours! Is that thing wool or something? It feels like you’re trying to take off my skin with the dirt, and if you manage to snag a few quills while you’re at it, then so be it!”

“I’m not discussing this,” Licht told him impatiently. “Just change and—”

“No,” Hyde snapped. “I’m not taking a damn bath!”

“Yes you are, and you’re doing it right now!” Licht shouted. “Do you think that I enjoy getting stabbed by your stupid quills? I hate doing this as much as you do. Just get over it already, and change into a hedgehog!”

Hyde didn’t know what he was thinking when the vindictive words came out of his mouth, but they pushed past his lips as an open invitation. “Make me, _Angel_ -chan.”

Licht didn’t say a word, he just sighed, and then he was charging at Hyde. The bathroom was a modest size, but it was still a bathroom, which meant that there wasn’t a terrible amount of space between the door where Licht had been standing and the tub where Hyde was. The next thing Hyde knew, there was a pair of arms on him and he was flying backward. Licht had apparently been expecting him to be able to keep his balance, which he wasn’t. He felt the back of his legs hit the tub and then he was falling.

The water went up around them in a huge splash, seeping through his clothes, covering his glasses and choking him for a moment as it went down his throat. He blinked and saw the most amazing sight _ever_ through the water droplets on his lenses. Licht was laying on top of him, soaked completely through. His hair was plastered to his scalp and hanging limply to his shoulders. Their legs were tangled together at the edge of the tub and Licht’s arms were resting limply on his chest.

“Well, Angel,” Hyde sighed laying his head back against the other edge of the tub grabbing his glasses and flinging them carelessly on to the counter so he could see his eve more clearly, “if you want to give me my baths like this, I can’t say that I would mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! We have Mahiru/Kuro chapter coming up, and H is our new letter. What word do you want me to use?


	8. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru forced Kuro to get his hair cut for the first time, but how will Kuro react when his hairdresser has eyes for his eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to lie...I didn't like this chapter too much, but nothing that I did was making it any better. It was a great idea, and I feel as though I should have been able to do so much more with it. Oh well, at least it's something, right? Credit goes to Lunatic19 for the idea. I'm so sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations. I hope that you enjoy reading it!

With his hands full, Mahiru walked out of his kitchen and to the dinner table, where his Servamp was already seated, waiting eagerly for his meal. Mahiru smiled at him as he passed Kuro his plate and sat across from him with his own. “You were hungry, huh?” Mahiru questioned as he watched Kuro devour the ramen that Mahiru had made with more energy than he had seen the vampire cat put forth toward nearly anything ever.

“It’s been over four hours since I had a snack,” Kuro informed Mahiru mournfully. “You’re all out of chips and instant noodles.”

“Eating too many snacks isn’t good for you,” Mahiru informed him sternly. He had made an executive decision to stop buying all of Kuro’s favorite types of junk food in an effort to make him healthier. The result is a grumpy and pouty Kuro.

He looked Kuro over skeptically, trying to figure out what the difference about him is. There has been another change in Kuro since he had stopped allowing him to eat so healthily. He blinked as he realized that it might not have been his eating habits that changed his looks after all. His Servamp’s blue locks were starting to brush against his shoulders, giving him an almost feral look. It was a nice change, Mahiru supposed, but he didn’t think that it really suited the vampire as much as the length that the bluenette normally sported.

“Hey, Kuro,” Mahiru said. “I think it might be time for you to get a haircut.”

“No,” Kuro said almost immediately. He didn’t even look up from his ramen as he replied. He didn’t give any further explanation of his decision. He simply continued slurping up the noodles, as if he actually thought that Mahiru would take that response and be contented with it.

“Why not?” Mahiru demanded. “You look ragged. Just get a haircut! It’s got to be a pain to keep up with it. Wouldn’t it be simpler to just get it cut off?”

“It would be a pain to go to the hairdresser,” Kuro remarked. “Besides, if I was looking for the _simplest_ option, I would just suggest you cut it for me…that doesn’t mean that I would let you do it, though. It’s fine the way that it is.”

“Kuro—”

“I’m not getting my hair cut!” Kuro snaps at him. He finally looks up at Mahiru with an annoyed frown. “Honestly, Mahiru. First you refuse to stock the house with anything that I can snack on, then you expect me to put effort into keeping the place in order. Now you expect me to prance out to the hairdresser to get a haircut! Quit being such a pain.”

“Fine, Kuro,” Mahiru said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Would you consider getting a haircut if I made a deal with you?”

 

It was dark outside when Kuro found himself being dragged down the crowded street by his eve. “I wish that you’d slow down,” Kuro grumbled to him.

“No,” Mahiru said simply, dodging around an elderly couple that was looking at some of the shops that were still open in the downtown area. “If I slow down, you might change your mind.”

Kuro decided that it would be too much effort to inform his hopelessly energetic eve that he was already contemplating changing his mind even while he was being forcefully escorted to the barbershop. He didn’t know if a month free of nagging and all of the snacks that he could possibly ever want was worth all of this.

Mahiru finally halted his march when they were at the end of the road. A shop was open with flickering neon lights advertising cheap haircuts. “I change my mind,” Kuro said decidedly as he saw a crowd of people shuffling behind the glass. That was too much for Mahiru to ask of him. He didn’t do crowds, and he wasn’t about to try and start being fond of them now.

“It won’t be so bad,” Mahiru pleaded. “Can you just do it for me? Please!”

Kuro was silent as he looked down at Mahiru. His face was set in a pout that made his heart constrict slightly. “Can’t deal,” he muttered with a sigh. “Fine,” Kuro grumbled after a moment, casting another dark look at the crowd inside of the barbershop. “I’ll go in, but you’d better make this worthwhile.”

“I swear that you’ll have anything you could ever think of asking for,” Mahiru assured him as he hurriedly started towing him toward the glass doors. He seemed even more elated than before, giving Kuro a sneaking suspicion that he hadn’t been able to completely assure himself that he would be able to get Kuro into the barbershop at all. If Kuro had known that he wasn’t that confident about it, he would have fought harder. Damn Mahiru and his acting skills.

“Fine,” he grumbled to himself as he pushed his way past a few more people and opened the door. The loud noise of people trying to talk over one another assaulted him first quickly followed by the unsavory scent of hair products. He grimaced at the chaos of it all before silently wondering if Mahiru could ever make him not regret coming along.

Mahiru dragged him through the throngs of people all the way to the front counter. “Hello,” the woman behind it said. “How can I help you?”

“We have an appointment for seven thirty under the name Shirota.”

The woman looked at her computer and typed something too quickly for Kuro to bother to follow before she looked up at him with a smile and nodded. “Right this way.”

Kuro shuffled behind Mahiru, following both him and the woman to a blissfully vacant corner of the shop. “Just sit here,” she gestured toward the plush chair that was sitting near one of the mirrors. “A hairdresser will be with you momentarily.”

A few moments later, a tall man with incredibly nice hair sauntered over. He flashed Kuro a dazzling smile and introduced himself. Kuro nodded in acknowledgment of his name, but almost immediately forgot it because of the look the man was giving Mahiru. If Kuro had thought that the look the man had given him was friendly, it was nothing compared to the one that his eve had gotten.

“What’s your name, handsome,” the man asked as he began combing through Kuro’s hair, snagging through the knots roughly, causing the Servamp to wince slightly at the sting to his scalp.

“M-me?” Mahiru stuttered, clearly unsure of how to take the compliment.

“Of course, silly,” the man said as he began to trim away at Kuro’s hair. The Servamp was suddenly unsure if he trusted the man to just give him a trim. He was apparently very engrossed in Kuro’s companion. “Who else would I be talking to?”

“His name’s Mahiru,” Kuro snapped at the hairdresser. “He dragged me here to get my hair cut, so can we please focus on just that? I don’t want to leave here with a bald spot.”

“Well isn’t someone grumpy?” the man tsked.

“Kuro,” Mahiru scolded a moment later. Kuro didn’t have to be facing Mahiru to know that his eve was scowling at him. “Be nice!”

“Yes, mom,” Kuro sighed. “Just stop distracting the man!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Mahiru retorted.

“You brought me here!”

“You should be nicer to your friend,” the barber told Kuro as he began trimming the hair on the side of his head. Kuro grimaced as the scissors got too close to his ear for comfort. “You never know when someone could snatch him away.”

“And who would be doing the snatching?” Kuro asked, feeling a surge of aggression that shot through his layers of apathy that he normally shielded himself with to prevent too much effort on his part. “I don’t know anyone brave enough to try and take my things away from me.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m an object!” Mahiru snapped indignantly. Kuro was happy to hear his voice tremble slightly, as though he was flustered. “I’m right here, and I decide whether or not I’m going anywhere.”

Kuro rolled his eyes, knowing that their contract decided exactly how close that they were to be to each other. He didn’t bother pointing that out around a complete stranger, however. Mahiru knew that and it would be a pain to have the barber focused on anything more than he already was. Kuro was already nervous enough about this man.

“I’m sure that you could be convinced,” the man told Mahiru flirtatiously. “Anyone would be happy to have you around. I know that I would.”

That was too direct for Kuro to take sitting down. He stood up just as the man was snipping more of his hair off. He turned around and growled at the man. “Piss off,” he snapped. The man backed up a couple of steps, his eyes wide in terror.

“Kuro!” Mahiru cried, jumping forward. “Are you crazy? Calm down! We’re just here for a simple haircut; there was nothing in the plans about going to jail.”

“I’m not about to sit here and let this bastard talk like that,” Kuro snapped. “It’s too troublesome.” He turned around and walked away from the hairdresser and Mahiru. He heard footsteps pattering quickly behind him and knew that Mahiru was following him outside.

“What the hell, Kuro,” Mahiru said as they walked into the street.

Kuro didn’t reply, figuring that it would be more of a pain to explain himself than it was really worth. He just kept walking, hoping that Mahiru would get the point and leave him alone about it.

“Kuro, wait,” Mahiru said.

Kuro felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He allowed himself to be pulled to a stop and turned around so that he was facing his eve again. Mahiru was looking up at him with the same pleading face that he had before Kuro had walked into that disaster half an hour before.

“I told you that I didn’t want to get my hair cut,” Kuro said to him almost angrily. “I knew that it wasn’t going to turn out right, and something bad was going to happen. Now my hair is all messed up, and you lost your money for nothing. Why can’t you just—”

“Your hair doesn’t look bad,” Mahiru told him. “The man was practically finished when you stormed out. You just have a bit of uneven hair by your eye, but it almost looks like it was done like that on purpose.” Mahiru took a step toward him and ran his fingers through Kuro’s hair right above the arch of his eyebrow. He smiled a small smile and said, “It almost looks like you have bangs now…it’s kind of cute, really.”

Kuro felt his face flush at that comment. “Why do you have to say things like that?”

“Because that’s what I think,” Mahiru shrugged, apparently completely unaffected by his question.

“You’re so troublesome,” Kuro sighed.

“I’m not that bad,” Mahiru rolled his eyes at Kuro as he ran his fingers through his hair once more, “and you know it.”

“That depends,” Kuro said. “Are you still intending to live up to your end of the deal since I did get my hair cut?”

“You caused a scene in the middle of the barbershop and then walked out because some guy was hitting on me,” Mahiru said in a flat voice, as though he didn’t even know how he was supposed to react to the information.

“That doesn’t alter the fact that I went through with it,” Kuro said quickly.

“The only reason that I’m even thinking about allowing the deal to stand is because you make me forget that you’re lazy when you’re jealous,” Mahiru told him with a grin. “I actually like it.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Kuro scoffed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, really,” Mahiru said, looking at him amusedly. “In that case, I guess that I can just go back inside and get his number. He offered it to me before I came out after you. I told him no, but if you weren’t jealous….”

“You’re not going back in there,” Kuro said firmly, not caring if Mahiru was joking or not. It wasn’t very funny. “You’re not allowed to be near anymore hairdressers and I’m never getting another haircut.”

“I might be okay with that,” Mahiru told him with a shrug.

“Really?” Kuro said hopefully. “You won’t make me get another one?”

“Simply speaking,” Mahiru said casually. “It’s easier to do this with long hair.” He brought his hands up and tangled them both into the back of his hair. “Which in turn makes it easier to do this.”

Before Kuro’s brain had caught back up to what was going on, Mahiru was already kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for letter "I" for Licht/Hyde? I imagine that these ones will be pretty good. I was personally thinking "Idiot" or some other insult. What do you guys think? Any suggestions that you think would be better?


	9. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Licht wakes up sick one night, Hyde is the one that volunteers himself to make sure that the Angel feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Unusuallyaroused and Servamp fan for suggesting this chapter prompt. It was a good one and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy!

Licht’s eyes snapped open as he woke from a deep sleep. His stomach was churning and he felt himself heave slightly. Before anything else could happen, he’d already rolled out of his bed and dashed toward the bathroom. He made it to his toilet just as his stomach decided to completely empty itself. He slid to his knees as he hugged his stomach, trying to pull himself back together afterward.

He took a few deep breaths in and out, trying his best to assure himself that he wasn’t about to vomit violently again before he shakily stood up. His head was pounding and he felt horribly weak as he stumbled to the sink. With trembling hands, he wet his face with water and rinsed his mouth out, trying to get rid of the repulsive taste.

“Angel, babe?” Licht grimaced as he heard his Servamp. He turned and saw him in the doorway, looking at him with obvious concern. Licht hated that look in his eyes. It was the one that the stupid hedgehog hadn’t bothered hiding since he’d confessed that he didn’t actually hate Licht…that he loved him. Apparently Licht had really moved him when he told him to take responsibility for his actions. He didn’t want Licht not to know like Ophelia. The only problem was that now Licht’s heart started thudding for some reason when the vampire was around.

“Screw off, stupid hedgehog,” Licht mumbled as he looked away from Hyde and back at his reflection. His face was paler than usual with the exception of his cheeks, which were flushed the same red as his neck. He felt hot and like he weighed one hundred pounds more than he had a few minutes before.

“You don’t look so good,” Hyde told him. Instead of screwing off like Licht had just instructed, he came closer. Licht let out what was supposed to be a warning growl. Instead it came out as a pathetic whine. It was a call for help that his traitorous body had sent out without his permission.

He felt Hyde’s hand on his shoulder, and weakly said, “Don’t touch me, demon.” Of course, that might have been more convincing if he hadn’t leaned into the touch. It felt a lot more comforting than it should have.

“It’s going to be okay,” Hyde said. “You’re sick and you need to rest. You can kick me later for touching you, alright?”

“I’m an angel,” Licht snapped at him weakly. “I can’t get sick!”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure that even angels have their bad days,” Hyde said. “And right now, it seems like you’re about to be going through a major one.”

Licht didn’t say anything as he was led back out to the bedroom. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t have the energy to argue, or if it was because he felt horrible, and Hyde was willing to try and make him feel better. It was seriously pathetic how willing he was to let this hedgehog take care of him.

Hyde put him to bed and tucked him in. “Don’t move,” he told Licht. “I’ll go and tell Kranz to run to the store and get you something to reduce your fever. Is there anything else that you want?”

“No,” Licht said quietly as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to go back to sleep and wake up feeling better.

Hyde didn’t say anything else as he left the room. Licht felt himself being lulled into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

He was shaken awake after what felt like no time at all. Hyde was standing over him with a smile on his face. Licht wanted to slap it off of him. He still felt horrible, and no one should be able to smile when he felt this way. “What do you want?” Licht snapped, hating how gravelly his voice sounded.

“I got Kranz to go out and get you some medication,” he told Licht. “Apparently the flu has been going around pretty badly, so he got you some of this. I hope this will be okay for an angel like you.”

Licht glowered at Hyde for a moment, knowing that he was making fun of him, before looking down at the bottle that he had in his hand. It was a dark liquid that Licht knew promised a deep sleep and hopefully a quick recovery.

“This will be fine,” Licht croaked, ignoring the smirk that was still plastered on Hyde’s face. It fell slightly after his answer and Licht saw that same damn concern that he wanted nothing more than to just slap out of him.

“Give me the bottle, shit-rat,” Licht grumbled.

Hyde opened it for him and handed him the proper dosage. Licht was silently grateful for that. With how badly his hands were shaking, there was no way that he would have been able to prepare it for himself. He grabbed it from Hyde and downed it, grimacing at the tangy taste and the burn as it went down his sore throat.

He handed the measuring cup back to Hyde and laid back down. Hyde sat the bottle of medication on Licht’s nightstand. “I’ll let you get some sleep,” Hyde told him.

He turned around and Licht found himself calling out before his Servamp was able to take a step away. “Wait, shit-rat,” Licht said. “You should stay in here for right now.”

“What?” Hyde said. He spun around and looked at his eve with wide, red eyes.

“Yes,” Licht said, stumbling around for an excuse to keep Hyde there without telling him it was because he didn’t want to be alone when he felt so awful.

“You’re right,” Hyde said, as though understanding what Licht was trying to get at, but not making him admit it. “If you wake up, you’ll probably need another dose, and you might need help getting to the bathroom.”

“Yeah,” Licht muttered. “Just don’t say anything. Even angels need to sleep.” For some reason, when he closed his eyes this time, his rest was a lot easier even though there was no way that the medication had been able to start working in such a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The next chapter is the letter "J" and is a Kuro/Mahiru chapter. What are some good words? Thanks for reading!


	10. Jealousy/Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of Mahiru's friends comes over for a visit, Kuro feels left out. He doesn't like that Mahiru is showing so much attention to this other guy. And it might not help that this friend could have ulterior motives for this visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you guys gave me either repeats of the same idea, or something that could twist together to go with this scheme that started developing in my brain. Thank you all so much, and thank you  
> Unusuallyaroused  
> Lauraine  
> Anon  
> AzbenKatrina  
> Blueberry Train  
> Servamp fan  
> for all of your suggestions! I hope that this lives up to you expectations!

Kuro liked Mahiru. He would willingly admit this to anyone. The only thing that he was glad of was that Mahiru liked him back. It was a refreshing thought to know that his feelings weren’t unrequited. The only thing was that despite the fact that their feelings were out there in the air, as obvious as Mahiru’s OCD, neither one of them had acted on it. Kuro found it to be too tiring to make the first move, and he honestly didn’t know what was holding Mahiru back. He’d been the one to initiate their first and only kiss after Kuro had been forced to receive a haircut.

He sighed as he watched his eve work in the kitchen, pushing those troublesome thoughts out of his head. It was such a pain to think about. Instead, he opted for a much easier and pleasant thought: what was the man in the kitchen making him for lunch. He pushed himself up and slowly walked into the kitchen. He saw Mahiru cutting up some sort of vegetable on a cutting board. “What do you need, Kuro?” his eve asked turning around to look at him inquisitively.

“Food,” Kuro told Mahiru as seriously as he could manage. “I’m so hungry that I could die.”

“Then why don’t you make yourself some lunch?” Mahiru asked him as he turned around and began working on chopping up the vegetables again.

Kuro blinked, unable to actually believe that his eve, of all people, had just made that ridiculous suggestion. “Are you serious? You can’t be, and I have to say that it’s too exhausting being tormented by you today. You should stop being funny.”

“Who says that I’m being funny?” Mahiru shot back. “A friend’s coming over today, and I thought that it would be nice to make their favorite meal for them. You can make your own lunch, right?”

“Too much of a pain,” Kuro muttered as he turned around and walked back over to the couch and sat down. He tried to tell himself that it didn’t sting slightly that Mahiru was ignoring him for whoever this stupid friend of his was, but it wasn’t working.

He leaned back and rested his head against the comfortable cushion. He shut his eyes and a few moments later, sleep found him.

 

He woke up to laughter. He heard Mahiru’s chuckles, which he was fine with. Then, there was another person’s laughter too. This one grated on his ears as soon as he remembered that Mahiru was supposed to have a _friend_ coming over. He sighed and sat up. Mahiru was standing in the kitchen while a tall and lanky guy with curly green hair was seated at the table. The guy had his back to Kuro, but that didn’t matter. He could tell who that guy was from anywhere. It was his psycho brother, Tsubaki’s subclass. Sakuya Watanuki.

Kuro grimaced. He hadn’t seen this guy since the battle with Tsubaki in the hotel when they had all been running around, trying their best to get his younger brother, Lawless, and his eve, Licht, free. It brought back some very unpleasant memories that he really didn’t wish to revisit. Mahiru looked away from Sakuya and over to Kuro. Their eyes met, and Mahiru’s cheeks suddenly reddened slightly. It made Kuro wonder what they had been talking about.

“H-hey, Kuro!” Mahiru called. He sounded a bit too enthusiastic, much to Kuro’s puzzlement. “I didn’t realize that you were up.”

Kuro shrugged. “It’s kind of hard to sleep when you two are being so loud.”

Sakuya turned around and smirked at him. Kuro looked right back at him unwaveringly. Instead of being intimidated, Sakuya’s grin got even wider. He sighed and just looked away. It was too troublesome to even bother with it. Mahiru’s friends were all pains, but Kuro liked this one even less than all of the others combined.

“The food is almost ready,” Mahiru announced. “Just give it a few more minutes.”

Kuro just sighed. Part of him didn’t want anything that he had to share with Sakuya. He knew that it was childish for him to act that way, but the mental image of the jerk’s smug expression when he was looking at him was what did it. He pushed himself off the couch and slouched toward Mahiru’s bedroom.

“I’m not hungry,” he grunted.

He was met with silence as he closed the door behind him. A moment later, he heard Sakuya’s laughter again and felt the unusual urge to hit something.

“What’s so funny?” Mahiru questioned.

“Nothing really,” Sakuya responded. “I don’t think that you would appreciate my humor.”

He just sighed and he turned into a cat and jumped on to Mahiru’s bed. He curled up on top of the pillow and closed his eyes. He needed to sleep. Sleep would definitely make him feel better.

 

This time, he was abruptly woken up by the loud screeching sound. He groaned as he stood up and changed forms. “What the hell?” he asked, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. He walked over to the door just in time for Mahiru was swing it open. It hit him in the face and he groaned slightly at the stinging pain. His hand immediately went up to his nose, cradling the abused piece of flesh.

“Oh god, Kuro!” Mahiru cried. “I’m so sorry!”

“Damn it, Mahiru,” Kuro groaned as he took a step back so that his eve could get into the bedroom. “Why are you such a pain?”

“I’m really sorry,” Mahiru walked over to Kuro and put a hand on his face. Suddenly, the loud and annoying ringing seemed to stop as he just closed his eyes. He felt his throat rumble in an embarrassing and involuntary purr.

“Guys,” Sakuya’s voice broke through Kuro’s dreamlike state. He flinched and stepped away from Mahiru, who’s face became red all over again. Sakuya was standing in the doorway, much to Kuro’s dismay. Why couldn’t the guy just leave already? “What the hell are you doing? We need to get out of the building!”

That was when Kuro registered the loud and obnoxious beeping sound all over again. A fire alarm. “What happened?” Kuro demanded as he and Mahiru both began walking toward the door.

“I don’t know,” Mahiru said. “It just started going off when we sat down to eat.”

“Well then come on,” Kuro said. “Are you crazy?” He pushed Mahiru down the hallway and toward the front door. There was a fire somewhere in the building; what was he thinking, going into his room?

“I was coming to get you,” Mahiru said as they got to the door and walked outside. He turned around and said, “I wasn’t about to leave you in there by yourself!”

“ _I_ can’t die,” Kuro reminded him sharply. The sun had thankfully gone down behind the horizon, leaving just the moon and the stars out to light the night. The crummy lights that illuminated their walkway and stairwell left a lot to be desired, leaving Mahiru half blind…or at least Kuro guessed that was what his problem was when he tripped on something and latched on to Sakuya to stay upright.

Kuro watched with disgust as they grabbed on to each other in a tight embrace. Mahiru’s head was tucked into Sakuya’s chest as his friend pulled him closer, and stood him upright. “Goodness, Mahiru,” Sakuya chuckled, sounding way too fond for Kuro’s liking.

“S-sorry,” Mahiru said. When he pushed away from Sakuya, Kuro could see reddened cheeks. Somehow, the fact that Mahiru was embarrassed by it made it so much worse.

“Come on,” Kuro snapped. He grabbed Mahiru’s wrist and wrenched him away from Sakuya. His eve was an idiot, and it was his job to protect him. Living with the guilt of Mahiru being hurt was too troublesome. It would be better for Mahiru to stay safe and sound. He turned and shot Sakuya an annoyed glare as he pulled his eve along. They were just coming down the stairwell when the telltale sounds of a firetruck began getting louder in the distance, whirring in the air. Kuro grimaced as the obnoxious noise made his ears throb in discomfort.

They made it to the ground floor and walked quickly away from the building. There were no flames, but Kuro could smell smoke from somewhere inside of the building. He sighed as he looked around at the other tenants who were outside. Some of them were already in the pajamas, and had a look of confusion as they looked around. It was clear that they had just woken up. Kuro knew how they felt.

“This could be a while,” Sakuya said, breaking the silence.

“I know,” Mahiru groaned. “It’s going to take forever to finish, and the food’s going to be ruined, and—”

“Just seeing you was great,” Sakuya told Mahiru. Kuro didn’t know whether he hated what Sakuya said the most, or the pretty red color that Mahiru’s cheeks flamed because of it. “Thank you for making supper for me, but I’m glad that I got to spend some time with you. It’s been too long.”

“It really has,” Mahiru told him.

Kuro let out a breath of annoyance, that might have had just a hint of a growl that followed. Both Mahiru and Sakuya turned to look at him. He just glared at the green haired man, and dared him to make a comment on the noise. He just smiled tauntingly at Kuro.

Mahiru shivered slightly. Kuro looked down at his eve, seeing the motion out of his peripheral vision. “You don’t have a jacket,” Kuro said bluntly. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his eve was so stupid that he could just die. He shrugged out of his own coat and handed it to Mahiru.

“I’m fine,” Mahiru told Kuro hastily, not taking the offering.

“Just take the jacket,” Kuro grunted. Part of him wanted Mahiru to take it because the idiot was cold. The rest of him wanted Mahiru to wear it in front of Sakuya. He knew that it wouldn’t mean much, but at least there would be some sort of marking on him for the stupid subclass to see.

“Okay,” Mahiru said after a second of hesitation. “Are you sure that you won’t get cold?”

Kuro looked down at what he was wearing. A well fitted black t-shirt was all that was covering his upper half. For a normal human, it would be too chilly out to be considered normal. He just wore the jacket for fashion, and because he really would stick out without anything to keep him ‘warm’. He didn’t actually get cold.

“I’ll be fine,” Kuro told him. He found that he liked the concern that was obvious in Mahiru’s tone; it warmed his chest, even if it wasn’t actually warranted. He watched as Mahiru slid his arms through the jacket and actually felt amusement starting to build at the pit of his stomach. The coat was way too big for him. The sleeves ran past his fingertips by more the a few inches. The blue color went with his skin quite well, though that could have been because Kuro liked the idea that Mahiru was in his jacket. It looked very good on him.

“I was about to offer you mine,” Sakuya told him.

“Well now he doesn’t need it,” Kuro snapped.

Sakuya looked up at Kuro with a raised eyebrow. “Someone sounds a little bit cranky. What’s wrong with you?”

Kuro sighed and looked over at Mahiru. Explaining exactly what he problem was would be such a pain. Part of him was hoping that Mahiru would stop all of this before he had to say something. Instead of the help that he had been hoping for, all he got was another curious stare. “What _is_ your problem, Kuro?”

“I don’t share,” Kuro said after a moment. The shorter the reply, the less energy. That was good, right?

“Jeez,” Mahiru said as he began moving around. Kuro could tell that he was trying to shrug his jacket off. “If it was going to be that much of a problem, then why did you give me—”

“It’s not the jacket, idiot,” Kuro snapped, grabbing Mahiru’s upper arms to still him. “You’re so stupid that I could just die,” Kuro informed him. “Why do you have to be such a pain?” he muttered.

Mahiru looked up at him, with genuine hurt. Kuro rolled his eyes and leaned closer, kissing him. Sure, he had done it to reassure Mahiru that it wasn’t really anything that he had done to him, but he’d also done it as a way to tell Sakuya to back off. Mahiru grabbed on to the fabric of his shirt, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Kuro’s heart began beating faster, and this time, he really didn’t care about the energy that he was exerting. It was completely worth it.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._ Mahiru pulled away, much to Kuro’s dismay and turned to look at the source of the noise. Sakuya was just standing there with a crooked grin on his face. “Finally,” he said. “It’s about time!”

Kuro just blinked at him in confusion.

“Sakuya, what are you talking about?” Mahiru demanded.

“I think I know,” Kuro sighed, frowning at the green haired boy. “I don’t know whether to thank you or to kill you. Since killing you would be too exhausting…thank you.”

“No problem,” Sakuya told him with a shrug. “My work here is done, and I think I need to start heading back to my house anyway. I have someone that was supposed to be stopping by tonight.”

“I hope you two have fun!” Mahiru called as Sakuya turned around and started walking away from the pair.

“Who would be visiting a vampire,” Kuro mused.

“Tsubaki,” Mahiru told him. “They’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Sakuya told me that he’s really happy with him.”

Kuro sighed. He’d been jealous over nothing. How exhausting. He looked down at Mahiru and shrugged. At least his eve really did look good in his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Licht/Lawless. Letter "K". What should I use?


	11. Kleptomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First AU I've done on here. Hyde and his brothers are poor and the only way that Hyde can make money is to steal. What happens when he's desperate for cash and comes across an eccentric stranger in the middle of a deserted road?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that you all like it. As soon as I read the word that was given by BlurredForestCakeLuokhan090, a thought came into my head and I started writing. I know that it's strange, but what do you all think? Would you all be interested if this were made into an actual story eventually?

Hyde was walking down the streets, tired and hungry. It had been a few days since he’d last been able to buy any food for his family, and things were starting to look pretty bad. All he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and just go to sleep. He wouldn’t though, because he was afraid that the moment he closed his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to wake up. His stomach howled loudly at him as he turned dejectedly into an alleyway and slid down the brick wall until he was seated on the grimy ground. He rested his hands on his knees and stared at the filthy mud puddle in front of him.

Why him? Why did he have to be so poor? He knew that the nobles around him had more money than they would ever know what to do with, and he and his six brothers had absolutely nothing. They lived in some deprecated shack on the outskirts of the city. They were known as the Servants, because they would do any odd job for a little bit of money. Hyde had always been labeled as the greedier one out of the seven, because he was willing to do just about anything to get just about any amount of cash.

Including steal.

It used to make him feel bad after he’d snatched someone’s wallet or their purse. After he saw that the people weren’t even phased by it the next time that he ran into them, the guilt lessened considerably. If the nobles saw that their money had been stolen the first time, and they put it in the same spot the next time that they walked down the street, it was an offering. Hyde wasn’t above taking the offerings, which was exactly what he did.

Despite that mental process, he still wasn’t big on doing it. He didn’t like the thought of taking people’s things. He might have been greedy, but it didn’t mean that he was a thief. That was why he was sitting in the alleyway dejectedly. No one had been willing to hire him or any of his siblings all week. That meant that they were out of money, and with no income, there was no food. He was drawing up the resolve to steal…again.

Flashes of all of his brothers and his one sister came to his head. They were all beautiful. They might not have been the happiest group in the world, but all of them were reasonably attractive people. The last thing that he wanted to see was all of that beauty and potential wither away because of poverty. The had their quirks, just like everyone else did, but they didn’t deserve this. No one did.

His hands clenched together in tight fists as he thought about the unfairness of it all. His teeth grounded together as he punched the ground next to him. “Damn it!” he hissed. He didn’t know if he was talking about the pain that was shooting through his arm from the harsh blow, or the indignation that was rolling around in his stomach. He pushed himself off the ground and stalked out of the alleyway.

“I hate everyone in this stupid city,” Hyde snarled under his breath angrily as he roughly turned a corner.

This pathway led him to a road that led to a dead end. It was deserted…or at least mostly deserted. There was a lone person standing about halfway down the road. It was a guy with black hair. Hyde frowned and stopped to just look at him. He had his back to him, and Hyde saw…white wings. This man must have been an eccentric. Those were always the most interesting to be around. They sickened him even more than the others. They were always spending money pointlessly, making a spectacle of themselves as they flaunted their money.

The man knelt down on to the road and leaned over something. Hyde smiled at this. This idiot would be all too easy to rob. Perfect.

He quickly began walking forward. He reached around his back to his pocket and gripped the hilt of the small knife that was resting inside of the cloth. He reached the eccentric and kicked out with the flat of his foot. The man toppled over to the ground with a low _oomph_ , and rolled on to his back. Hyde pounced immediately and straddled the man, bringing the blade to his throat.

That was the first time he caught sight of his face…it was stunning. The stranger’s bright blue eyes clashed beautifully with his dark hair. Hyde was intrigued to see a stripe of white in the strands that ran just over his right eye. His skin was smooth and pale, as though he had never actually had to work a day in his life.

He really was magnificent. He was also unsettling. He looked up at Hyde with no expression. He was completely calm as Hyde pressed the edge of the blade against his throat. “Where is your money?”

“Get off me,” the man told him. He sounded calm, which also didn’t sit well with Hyde. He probably would have been a bit more reassured if the man had been freaking out and telling him to get off. He wasn’t though. It was like he was commenting about how bad the overcast looked in the sky.

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of your situation,” Hyde informed him. “No one’s around right now. You won’t have time to scream if I slit your throat. I can just search your body after I kill you. It’d be better for you if you’d just give me your money.”

“You’re not going to kill me,” the man said calmly.

Hyde laughed mirthlessly. “Oh, really?” he asked. “How would you know that, oh great angel?”

“The look in your eyes,” the man told him. “You don’t have the conviction to kill someone. So, why don’t you get off me and stop trying to act like you’re not a coward?”

Hyde scowled down at the man and pressed his knife a bit more firmly against the eccentric’s throat. He saw the man wince only minutely. “What the hell’s wrong with you? Do you _want_ to die?”

“I have no fear of death,” the man told him. “Not right now, anyway. Not with you. Why do you need the money?”

“What does it matter?” Hyde cried. His hand was trembling now over the man’s throat. Why couldn’t he just kill the man? It wasn’t like he would really get in trouble for it; no one was around to see it. He could slit his throat and run off with the money. No one would be around to find this idiot until his body was already stiff and cold and he was far away.

“I’m curious,” he told him. “I just want to know what you were going to use the money that you’re apparently prepared to kill me for.”

“My…my family,” Hyde sighed. He lifted the blade off the stranger’s neck and rolled off him. He just sat down on the filthy ground and lowered his gaze to the ground. He wanted to look at the man in the eye. Something about him made it hard, though. It was probably the strong gaze that the man had. It wasn’t like he was going to slit his throat anymore, so it wasn’t as though he had the persuasion of fear on his side.

“Shit-rat,” the man spat at him. Hyde shut his eyes against the insult. He hated it when people degraded him for something that he was forced into doing. “Go and take care of your family.” There was the sound of something metallic hitting the ground. Hyde didn’t look up until he heard footsteps that were rapidly fading. He around and saw that the man had left, but there were golden coins littering the ground all around him. Hyde couldn’t hold back the smile. This would buy enough food to last him and his siblings for almost a month.

He hurriedly started picking up the currency, not wanting it to be in the open when others began to pass by. Hyde actually let out a happy and relieved laugh. He’d done it; he would be able to bring something back for his family, and this time he didn’t even have to steal it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! It's time for "L" and it's a Kuro/Mahiru chapter!!! What do you all suggest??


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro, being the created creature that he was, doesn't really know what it feels like to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was pretty okay. I've been kinda busy lately, so it might not be my best. I hope that you all like it!

Mahiru let out a weak laugh as he walked unlocked the door to his apartment and let him and Kuro back inside. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the cool wooden surface as he started trembling from barely suppressed anxiety. He was relieved…so relieved that both he and Kuro were still alive. He looked over at the blue haired vampire that was just staring at him from a couple of feet away. Mahiru felt a small laugh fly out of his mouth before he exhaled shakily and looked down at the floor. Another laugh busted its way past his lips, this one sounding almost hysterical as he put his head in his hands.

They were alive.

They were _all_ alive!

Everyone had been battered and bruised during the savage match that had occurred less than an hour before between the four Servamps, Hyde, Hugh, Kuro and Lily, along with their eves and some of Tsubaki’s strongest subclasses. Higan had led the attack and seemed to have made it his goal to target Kuro. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it had just been Kuro. Mahiru knew that his Servamp was insanely strong, and could take down anything in his path, but that was when he was on his own.

Now he had Mahiru to, for lack of a better word, babysit. Kuro acted like it didn’t bother him more than anything else did, but Mahiru knew better. How could he not be bothered by being slowed down by him. Heck, Mahiru hated the fact that he slowed him down! Kuro had been so busy making sure that Mahiru had been safe and okay, that he’d been left wide open to attacks.

Mahiru had tried to tell Kuro to leave him and that he could take care of himself, but Kuro wouldn’t listen to him. He stayed by his side, not changing into his lion form so that he would be more capable of protecting him…which involved stepping in front of spears and swords. Everything happened in a blur, and when Mahiru closed his eyes, the only thing that he could see was blood exploding everywhere, gushing all over the place. It had come from both sides, and the agony of it all made it even harder to control the trembling.

“Mahiru?” Kuro’s unsure voice broke through his impending melt down. He snapped his head up and saw that Kuro had stepped a bit closer. His red eyes glowed with concern and uncertainty. He obviously didn’t know what to do, and that helped Mahiru regain his composure better than anything else did. He was used to taking charge and helping others through their troubles.

“I’m fine, Kuro,” Mahiru told him. “I…I’m just so happy that you’re okay.” _That you’re still here_. Belkia had been wielding a terrifying new sword that could kill a Servamp. He’d managed to slash Kuro with it quite a few times, and blood was still dripping from the wounds. Mahiru had never been terrified for someone’s life before; the horrible, gut-wrenching uncertainty wasn’t something that he ever wanted to go through again.

The thought of Kuro dying hurt so much, and the thought of Kuro dying without knowing exactly how much Mahiru cared for him hurt way more. It was almost enough to send him spiraling back into hyperventilation, but he immediately stopped and took a steadying breath. He couldn’t afford to right now. Kuro was hurt, and he needed attention.

“Come on,” Mahiru told him. “You need to get your wounds looked at.”

Kuro sighed. “Can’t deal,” he mumbled as Mahiru grabbed his wrist and pulled him farther into the room. “You’re face…can’t deal with it.”

Mahiru turned and looked at him, feeling a small amount of hurt squeeze at his chest. “What is that supposed to mean?” Mahiru asked quietly.

“You look so guilty, and you have nothing to feel guilty over,” Kuro told him with a quiet sigh. “We were _ambushed_. None of us were prepared, so we all got hurt. It’s only natural, and if you keep going down this path, it’s going to keep happening. So, just stop looking like that…it’s too exhausting to watch.”

Mahiru didn’t say anything as he led Kuro to the bathroom and made him sit down on the toilet. Mahiru knelt and stuck his head into the cabinet. He pulled out the first aid kit and opened it up so that he could look at its contents. “That sword,” Mahiru murmured. “Belkia hit your stomach and arms with it. Are you going to heal as a human, or…?”

“It’s not the same weapon that Lawless was hit with,” Kuro explained to him as he leaned back and looked at Mahiru lazily. “This one is different. It’s meant to kill more than anything else. It’s not focused on canceling out powers, so I’ll heal quicker than my brother.”

Those words were the most reassuring sounds that Mahiru had heard out of Kuro’s mouth in a long time. He let out a breathy sigh of relief as he grabbed the gauze and the bandages. That meant that cleaning and bandaging it would be enough until everything was closed back up. “Alright, Kuro,” Mahiru said. “Stand up.”

Kuro gave him an exasperated look before he slowly got to his feet. “I was wounded, you know,” Kuro told him. “You should feel sorry for me and make sure that I don’t have to move.”

Mahiru scowled at Kuro. He would feel bad if it wasn’t for the fact that he knew Kuro was just saying that to get out of this. “If you’d just do this, you won’t have to move for a while.”

Kuro grumbled as he began shrugging his jacket off. Mahiru grimaced as he saw his vampire flinch. “I’ll help,” Mahiru told Kuro. He quickly walked forward and grabbed the bottom of Kuro’s black t-shirt and began pulling it up. Kuro hissed in discomfort as it pulled away from some of the vampire’s wounds. After a few moments of cursing, heaving breathing, and silent arguments, both articles of clothing were discarded on the bathroom floor.

Kuro groaned and leaned over slightly before he sat back down on the closed toilet. Mahiru felt awful as he looked at his exhausted friend. “I am so sorry,” Mahiru murmured.

“Don’t apologize,” Kuro mumbled. “Quit being exhausting and do whatever you’re going to do. I’ve got an Anime that I want to watch in a few minutes.”

Mahiru nodded and turned to grab the disinfectant. “I’m sorry, Kuro,” Mahiru told him. “This isn’t going to feel good.”

 

Mahiru had never felt so bad or so tired in his entire life. All he wanted to do was apologize to Kuro again and again, but every time that he would open his mouth to say that he was sorry, Kuro would look at him pointedly and he would just close his mouth.

“Thank you, Mahiru,” Kuro murmured after his last wound—a particularly nasty one on his chest—had been wrapped. He stood up and towered over the brunette.

Mahiru looked up at Kuro and asked, “Why would you thank me?” Mahiru asked. His voice shook slightly, though he didn’t know if he was about to laugh, or just freak out. “You’re like this because of me!”

“I’ve never had anyone care enough about me to do this,” Kuro mumbled. His pale cheeks reddened, and Mahiru looked at Kuro with wide eyes. “You’re the first person to actually…to actually worry about me when I’m weak. It’s a new feeling, but it’s kind of nice.”

“Kuro…” Mahiru murmured. He reached out and stopped right before he touched Kuro’s chest. He didn’t know what to say to him. He felt a sudden wave of anguish roll through him. “I…I didn’t….” He wanted to tell him how sorry he was. He’d yelled at and bossed Kuro around because the cat was so lazy, but now he regretted every second of it. The poor guy didn’t know any affection…didn’t know love.

“What?” Kuro asked quietly. He looked down at Mahiru with his trademark _done-with-life_ expression. “Is this you being exhausting again?”

Mahiru just shook his head slowly as he reached over and grabbed Kuro’s hand. “Come on,” he whispered. He led Kuro out of the bathroom and back into the living room. He walked over to the couch and motioned for Kuro to lay down, which Kuro did immediately. Mahiru grabbed the remote and turned it on before handing it to the vampire so that Kuro could turn it to whatever channel that he wanted.

Kuro yawned as he turned it to the proper channel.

“Do you need anything else?” Mahiru questioned.

“Um…” Kuro trailed off and said, “Could I get some juice?”

“Sure,” Mahiru smiled as he turned around and walked to the kitchen. He poured Kuro a glass of apple juice. He walked back into the living room and handed the cup to Kuro, who drained it all quickly. Mahiru took the cup from him once he was finished and set it down on the coaster on top of the coffee table.

“As nice as it is that you’re doing this for me,” Kuro mumbled. “I don’t want you to beat yourself up over what happened. It would make me feel guilty, which is way too exhausting.”

“I’m not doing it because I feel guilty,” Mahiru said to him. He knew that it was the truth. He was treating Kuro this way because Kuro deserved it. Mahiru was showing him exactly how he felt this way. He was showing that he cared.

“Then why?” Kuro asked. He was frowning at Mahiru, as though it was exhausting him to think about it.

Mahiru smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Because I love you, Kuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M is next and it is Lawless/Licht. Please only review 1 word. It'll make it easier to choose and pick. There are so many now, that I might as well go through the dictionary. So if you would like to suggest a word, please pick the one that you really want to see and put it in a comment. Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...there's not really an excuse for how long this time gap has been. School has been long and I've been busy during the break. I'm back now. This chapter is short, but I hope that you liked it anyway.

“I wonder what you would do if your precious eve were to die on you,” Hugh asked Hyde out of the blue one day. He was staring at Hyde with a raised eyebrow, seeing as the other one had to stay in place to keep his monocle in. He crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent, apparently expecting an answer from his brother.

“You do understand that you’re small enough for me to punt like a football, right?” Hyde asked him. He raised his eyebrow in a mock gesture. They were sitting in one of the various hotels that he and his self-proclaimed angel frequently rented out while Licht was on one of his many tours. Hugh was seated on a chair that was large enough compared to him to look like a throne, and Hugh, as usual, was dressed immaculately enough to fit the part. Hyde was seated on his bed, leaning back to support himself with his hands. Part of him wanted to lean back all the way and pretend to randomly fall into a coma, as to get out of the conversation that his brother was apparently set on having.

“That’s beside the point,” Huge waved his comment away as though it meant nothing to him. He guessed that he wasn’t the Servamp of pride because his ego was easily wounded. “We’ve already spoken about this once, Lawless,” Huge told him. “I warned you that falling in love with—”

“Back up,” Hyde said, cutting his brother off. “Don’t…don’t do that. You can’t compare Ophelia with Licht. They’re two different people, and they are in two completely different scenarios. Besides, if I were in love with _Licht_ , of all people, don’t you think that I would be the first person to know about it?”  Hyde _wasn’t_ in love with Licht. That was something that he was fairly certain of. Sure, he admired his eve, and didn’t want to see him hurt, but that was pretty close to as far as it went in the feelings department.

Hyde groaned slightly and put his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing? His brother was seriously making him ponder his feelings, of all things. He looked up at Hugh and glared at him. “Why do you even want to talk about this?”

“I’m the Servamp of pride,” Hugh replied with a small smile. “I’m very proud of all of my family. Repeating a mistake that hurts more than anything else that you’ve ever experienced isn’t the smartest decision. It’s shameful, and I don’t want you to experience it.”

“I’m fine,” Hyde replied. “I’m not planning on repeating anything that happened before.”

“How can you be sure?” Hugh demanded. “I know that you don’t think that you’re in love with Licht, and maybe you’re not…right now, but what about in the future? Admit it, you admire him a lot more than you did any of your other eves! Those feelings can easily change.”

“And what if they do?” Hyde countered back. “I’m allowed to have feelings for anyone that I want to! You can’t take that away from me, Hugh. You may be the Servamp of pride, but I’m Greed. I want to experience everything over and over again. Those memories will be mine, and no one else can have them! It’s up to me. I don’t need you lecturing me about my decisions!”

“Why?” Hugh asked him finally. Hyde could tell that his brother was getting fed up with this conversation, and they would be halting it soon enough. “Why would you want to put yourself through that all over again?”

Hyde managed a faint smile at the end of it and said, “As Licht said, I’m masochistic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru/Kuro next! What should N be? Sorry about the typo earlier! It's not the letter L. It's N.


	14. Nurture/Need/Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is wounded, and Mahiru has to nurse him back to health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've had horrible writer's block and internet issues over the past few months, which is the reason for such a long break. I'm back, though! This chapter has so many different words that start with N that could be the theme, that it's ridiculous. Just take one and run with it. I hope you enjoy!

Being attacked by Belkia was turning out to be the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to Mahiru. The psycho had no regard for any life, including his own. He knew exactly what to say to get Kuro, the most complacent of all the siblings, riled up. Things always got out of hand quickly, and someone got hurt. This time it was his Servamp.

The attack had happened two days before, and Kuro had been cut with a special blade that had robbed him of his healing factor. Instead of him being able to quickly mend himself the way that he would normally, he was making no progress at all. If anything, he was certain that Kuro’s condition had deteriorated in the past two days that Mahiru had been attending to him. He wasn’t eating as much; it was a battle to get him to drink anything. All he wanted to do was sleep, which wasn’t exactly a surprise given that he was the Servamp of sloth, but it was concerning. Kuro knew that he needed to get better. If he was reluctant to do simple things that would help him regain his strength, it meant that something was seriously wrong with him. Mahiru grimaced at that; it was going to take a while for Kuro to get back on his feet.

He let out a sigh. At least it was the summer time. It probably wouldn’t be viewed as normal for him to stay cooped up inside all of the time, but at least there was nowhere that he was expected to be every day like there would be during the school year.

He walked out of the kitchen slowly and looked on the couch. Kuro had insisted on being on the couch since he’d gotten wounded. It was closer to the bathroom, and it wasn’t as high up as Mahiru’s bed, so it would be easier for him to get on and off it whenever he needed something. That was great, but Mahiru wasn’t going to lie to himself and say that he was okay with the thought of Kuro sleeping on the couch in his state while Mahiru was on his comfy, warm bed.

Kuro’s eyes opened lazily as he looked at Mahiru. His blue eyes were dull, as though the pain was slowly sucking the life out of him. He hated seeing him like this. He walked toward him and said, “You’re sure that there isn’t anything that I can do to speed this along?”

“There’s nothing,” Kuro sighed.

“I was on the phone earlier today with Lily,” Mahiru told him. “Your younger brother asked me if you were eating properly. I told him yes. You _are_ eating everything I give you, right?”

“Yes,” Kuro replied. “Don’t listen to what All of Love said. He’s a pain.”

This line made Mahiru kind of curious. It wasn’t like Kuro to say things like that unless he had some sort of ulterior motive.

“What are you hiding?” Mahiru asked him.

“Don’t be stupid,” Kuro sighed. “I don’t have anything to hide from you.” The Servamp closed his eyes and started to relax. Mahiru wanted to let him, but deep down inside, he knew that Kuro was hiding something that was probably crucial to speeding up this process.

“Why can’t you just be simple and answer me truthfully?” Mahiru snapped.

“You’re so mean,” Kuro groaned, putting his arm dramatically over his eyes. “You should be nicer to me while I’m hurt! I’m your adorable cat, remember?”

“I’m like this because you’re hurt,” Mahiru reminded him sternly. “You’re injured and you’re not telling me the truth! How did you expect me to react?”

“Ugh,” Kuro whined. “Don’t sound like that! Feeling guilty is such a pain.”

“How would you have me sound?” Mahiru inquired sharply. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the bed—or couch—ridden vampire. “Do you think that I should sound happy? Since you feel guilty, that tells me that you’re hiding something that you shouldn’t be hiding. What is it?”

“I…”

Mahiru sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t wanted to go down this road, but Kuro was leaving him no choice. “I’m calling out the contract. Tell me what can heal you faster.”

Kuro cursed underneath his breath and looked up at Mahiru almost hatefully. The angry expression only lasted for a few seconds before he just rolled his eyes and leaned back. “I need blood.”

“Oh my god, Kuro,” Mahiru sighed. He was more than a little annoyed. “Why didn’t you just tell me that before? This could have been so much easier for you!” Mahiru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Kuro could never do anything the simple way. It was as though it was against the vampire’s way of life. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t want your blood,” Kuro told him quietly. He was looking anywhere bit at Mahiru. It made Mahiru feel a bit insulted until the vampire elaborated. “You’re stuck in the middle of all of this because of me. I can’t ask you to keep doing all of these things to help me.”

“What if you’re not asking?” Mahiru inquired, tilting his head to the side. “What if I’m telling you to let me do these things? Does that make it any different?”

“It means that I won’t have any choice in the matter,” Kuro told him.

“As long as you’re healed,” Mahiru told him. “I don’t care what I have to do. You can be upset with me all you want.” He sat down on the ground next to Kuro and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side so that his neck was exposed. “Drink my blood.”

Kuro breathed out heavily through his nose as he turned and sighed. “You could at least make this a little easier on me,” Kuro told him.

Mahiru flushed slightly and brought his arm up, placing it over the Servamp’s mouth. Mahiru felt his lips against his skin a moment before he felt his sharp teeth sink past his flesh.

It felt painful at first, but then an almost pleasurable feeling shot through him, making him hum in satisfaction. Kuro’s hand grabbed Mahiru’s arm and held it tightly with almost a bruising grip. It was as though the vampire was afraid that he would pull his arm away if he didn’t keep it still.

He pulled away much too soon for Mahiru’s liking and let out a deep breath. “What’s wrong?” Mahiru asked him.

Kuro shook his head, refusing to say anything.

“Kuro,” Mahiru said softly, moving so that he was on his knees, leaning over him.

“No,” Kuro said stubbornly.

“Just listen to me,” Mahiru coaxed him gently. When Kuro didn’t say anything against it, Mahiru smiled and said, “Let me take care of you. I want to. You’re not asking me to do anything for you. I’m not going out of my way, and I’m not doing this because I feel obligated.” Kuro lowered his eyes, refusing to look at Mahiru. He was clearly uncomfortable with Mahiru’s sentiment. Mahiru couldn’t help but smile at Kuro’s shyness and grabbed his chin and made him look back at him.

“I don’t—”

“It’s okay,” Mahiru told him. He cupped the back of the vampire’s head and moved down himself as he tried his best to give Kuro the best access to his neck that he could. When he finally felt Kuro’s teeth sink into his neck, he managed a smile. Kuro needed him, and Mahiru would be there as long as it took to nurture this poor vampire back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anyone that has been kind enough to read this after such a long wait. This is definitely not my best work, but hopefully it'll get me back into the swing of things. "O" is next for Lawless/Licht. What do you think I should write? (Please give me something other than Ophelia I feel as though that one is too obvious).


	15. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Oximedi for the suggestion! Overwhelmed was the only word that I could come up with a good story line to. That isn't to say that the rest weren't great ideas! They really were. I loved all of them and thank you so much for all of the ideas that you guys throw at me! It's the most encouraging feeling.

_I’m drowning. Why is it so dark? I’m scared. It hurts. I can’t breathe! Please somebody help me! PLEASE SAVE ME!_

He shot straight up in his bed, sweat pouring down his body in large and disgusting rivulets. He grimaced at the nasty feeling and looked around the room. There was no water; he was safe in his own room.

He sighed shakily and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. This was getting to be too much. Ever since that bastard, Tsubaki had broken his dog tag, he’d been unable to cope with anything. He hated it. He couldn’t stand the weak, helpless feeling that kept rearing its ugly head whenever he was still enough to think for more than a couple of seconds. That, on top of the emotional whirlwind that he had been experiencing since the incident at the hotel had left him a complete and utter mess. He felt like he was nothing more than a basket case, and a complete burden on everyone around him. Especially Licht.

He pushed himself out of his bed and shuffled toward the adjoining bathroom. Maybe a long shower would do him some good. He realized that as soon as the hot water began beating against his back that it was a lost cause. It managed to relax his tense muscles, but it seemed like being physically relaxed just left him even more vulnerable to mental attacks, which took no time to cut past his defenses and bombard him ruthlessly.

_You’re completely useless now._

_Licht hates you even more._

_You were so angry at Sleepy Ash for making a bad decision because you thought him weak. Now you’re too weak to decide anything at all._

_You’re such a fool._

_No one is going to want you around if you can’t pull your own weight._

_What kind of vampire are you?_

_You’re pathetic!_

He felt apprehension start to clench in his stomach as his breathing grew erratic. His vision dimmed slightly as his head began spinning. Suddenly, he couldn’t suck enough air in and his heart began racing. His limbs began trembling and his legs were too weak to support him. He wanted to cry out in pain as he landed on his side in the bathtub, but couldn’t find enough oxygen to make a sound. He could feel that he was crying, but he couldn’t tell the difference between the tears and the hot water sliding across his face. He clawed weakly at the tub, wanting to grab on to something that was well grounded, but nothing was in sight. Without realizing it, he curled into himself, tucking his head so that his chin was pressed firmly against his chest as he shook and sobbed uncontrollably.

He didn’t register the door slamming open, or even the curtains being pulled back. He didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone in the bathroom until he heard a voice shouting, “Oi, shit-rat! What the hell’s your problem?!”

If anything, this made his panic attack worse. He started breathing even more unsteadily as his fingernails dug into the skin of his legs, drawing blood, which quickly leaked down his hands before mixing with the water and flowing down the drain. Some of the water shot into his mouth while he was heaving, reminding him too much of his dream and he cried out in fear, moving his arms from his legs to his head, trying to cover it.

Suddenly, the water stopped. A moment later, something dropped unceremoniously on top of him. He flinched before realizing that it was warm and fuzzy. Feeling a bit more secure, he began to calm down. He closed his eyes and he was able to take his first big breath. He felt the shakiness in his limbs subside and his heartrate slowly came back to some semblance of normal.

The first thing he really registered was that it was silent. He couldn’t even hear Licht breathing. His eyes were clamped shut, and he didn’t want to open them to face the self-proclaimed angel. Not when he had seen proof of his blatant weakness. “I’m sorry,” he managed to croak shakily. “I’m sorry for being so weak.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Licht asked gruffly. He didn’t sound angrier than normal. If it had been anyone other than Licht, he would have sworn that he heard a note of concern in his voice. “When were you being weak?”

“I…” Hyde trailed off, slowly opening his eyes to see that Licht was kneeling down next to the tub. He had a frown on his face, but it wasn’t the trademark scowl that Hyde was used to seeing. This one was a confused frown, it was a lot softer than most of the looks that he received. He would have believed that it was a pitying look if he thought that Licht was capable of such a human emotion.

“Out with it,” Licht commanded. “When were you being weak?”

“I…I’m useless, damn it!” Hyde wailed, not able to take anymore. He knew that it probably wasn’t the best spot for a heart-to-heartless with his eve, with him being naked, and all, but he honestly didn’t care. “I’m powerless and weak and I can’t stand it. I’m a basket case with nightmares and flashbacks so horrible that I can’t even sleep! I can’t protect you! Hell, at the moment, I’m not even sure if I could kill you! You and everyone else is stuck pulling around my deadweight and I can’t stand it!”

“You’re not deadweight,” Licht told him quietly.

Hyde blinked, looking at Licht uncertainly. “What?” There was no way that he had heard his eve correctly. Licht would never say something like that to him. Licht would never comfort him.

“You heard me,” Licht told him. “You’re not deadweight. You just lost your dog tag a couple of days ago. It’s going to take a while to adjust. You’re just overwhelmed right now. Get past it and overcome it. All you need is a vision and you can achieve your goal.”

Hyde was silent for a few moments, just looking at his eve in total awe. It was moments like these that he could actually believe that Licht was the angel that he claimed. Licht reached out his hand toward Hyde, who tentatively took it. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“If you don’t want to be weak, then don’t be weak,” Licht told him. “It’s as simple as that. Clear your mind and focus on your goal. Defeat your demons one at a time. You won’t be overwhelmed like that and you’ll be able to conquer your obstacles.”

Hyde still couldn’t find it in himself to convey words. He already felt a bit calmer. He could do this. Licht might not have said it, and probably never would say it, but he was there for him. That much was obvious by his advice. He felt his confidence shoot up. As long as he had his angel on his side, there was nothing that he couldn’t get past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys! Any ideas for "P" for Mahiru and Kuro? I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Also as much as I love to write, I'm a reader at heart. There's this idea for a story in my head, but it's something that I'd love to read instead of write! Would anyone be interested in writing this up for me?  
>  Kuro realizes that he has feelings for Mahiru, but doesn't know how to show them and let Mahiru know. So he goes to the most obvious person for advice: Lily! His brother tells him to pretty much hit on Mahiru...you know bad pick-up lines. Being more helpful and whatnot. If anyone decides to do this for me they can have creative liberties. I'd just love to see this! Thank you to anyone that would be willing to give it a shot!!


	16. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru decides to get a lip ring to show people that he isn't as uptight as what they seem to think. How will Kuro react to this change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Azben Katrina (sorry that his isn't in the spot that you suggested, but this was more convenient for the end of the story) and GalaxyTheOCMaker. I hope that this is up to your expectations!

“Are you sure about this?” Lily asked him uncertainly for the umpteenth time that day. They were sitting in a piercing shop, relaxing on a couple of comfortable chairs as they waited for Mahiru’s appointed time to come up.

Mahiru rolled his eyes at his friend and grinned confidently. He was as ready as he was going to ever be. “It’s fine, Lily,” Mahiru assured him. “I’m sick of everyone treating me like some holier-than-thou goodie two shoes that can’t relax.”

“It’s totally pointless to make a statement this way,” Lily told him quickly. “I mean…piercings are kind of….” He trailed off uncertainly, as though he wasn’t sure of the right way to put something.

“Kind of what?” Mahiru asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Lily was silent for a few more heartbeats before he looked at him with a sheepish smile on his face. “They’re not really something that I would associate with you,” his voice was weak and quiet. He scratched the back of his head almost guiltily and looked away from him.

Mahiru scowled at his friend. He hadn’t mentioned it to anyone other than Lily at the Servamp’s insistence. Mahiru had a feeling it was because the blond thought that he was going to be able to talk him out of it. Over his dead body. He was going through with this!

“Shirota,” a bored voice called from the circulation desk. Mahiru pushed himself up and walked to the counter. A young man looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “You Shirota?”

“Yes sir,” Mahiru answered with a bright smile.

He looked down at the paper and then back up at Mahiru. “No, seriously,” the guy said. “It says that you want a lip piercing…are you sure that’s you?”

Feeling a twinge of impatience, he frowned at the man and nodded. “Yes that’s right. Is there something wrong with that?” He can’t imagine that a guy that worked at a piercing place would have an issue with any kind of piercing.

“I don’t know,” the guy sighed. “It just doesn’t seem to be your kind of thing.”

Mahiru felt his left eye twitch in annoyance, remembering what Lily had just mentioned not five minutes before. “Why do you say that?” Mahiru nearly growled, his cheery expression quickly morphing into a full scowl.

“You look like your uptight,” the guy informed him. “I figured that your kind didn’t really do things like this. Was it some kind of lost bet? Are you being forced to do this against your will?”

“I’m trying to talk him out of it,” Lily informed the guy solemnly from being Mahiru. “I just know he’s going to regret it eventually.”

“I don’t know how you guys get any business with this stellar form of customer service,” Mahiru snapped at him. “Can I please just get my piercing? I have to be home to cook dinner soon and I still have some errands to run.” He looked pointedly at the man behind the counter, who he was steadily losing patience with.

The guy just sighed and shrugged. “Fine,” he said. “Go over to chair two. Chris’ll be with you momentarily.”

 

Mahiru’s lip was a little sore, but it was totally worth it. He grinned at he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, feeling the bump of the metallic hoop there. It was a good feeling. One that he liked a lot. This moment of rebelliousness was one that he was sure that he was going to regret, despite the uncertain glances that Lily kept tossing him. Mahiru just waved Lily off and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lily nodded, transformed into a butterfly and flew away.

He quickly walked up the stairs of his apartment complex and unlocked his door. He stepped inside and flicked on the light. “I’m home,” Mahiru announced to the quiet apartment. There was no answer. Kuro was probably nodding off somewhere, and would be like that until he sensed food. Mahiru rolled his eyes at his Servamp’s predictable behavior.

He walked into the kitchen and started pulling out cooking supplies. Humming while he got his chopping board out and went to the fridge to pull out some vegetables.

He had been working for maybe ten minutes and was completely immersed in the sound of his knife hitting the wood of the board and the sound of food simmering in a pan. So, when he heard a yawn, he jumped and spun around. Kuro was standing behind him with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand hovering in front of his face. His hair was sticking out even more than normal, and the bags under his eyes were darker. Mahiru couldn’t fight back the smile that trembled on the corners of his lips. Kuro looked so cute like this that it made his chest almost uncomfortably warm.

Kuro’s eyes opened and he looked at him without much focus. “When did you get back?”

“Not too long ago,” Mahiru replied. “You look like you had a good sleep.” Unable to resist, he reached forward and ruffled Kuro’s messy strands. Kuro quickly reached up and grabbed Mahiru’s wrist and used his other hand to rub his right eye. He looked at Mahiru with a small frown.

“There’s something different,” Kuro decided. He studied his face for a few more moments with Mahiru looked at him with an unhelpful raised eyebrow. It was obvious when it clicked. Kuro’s eyes widened and he snatched Mahiru forward, then he felt something warm and soft against his lower lip as Kuro brushed his thumb against the skin, running it over the hoop.

“W-when did you…” Kuro trailed off, obviously in too much shock to continue. Mahiru was nearly in the same state due to the proximity of Kuro to his mouth.

“Earlier,” Mahiru said, proud of how steady his voice sounded with Kuro’s hand on his face. “I figured that it would be a nice change.”

Kuro blinked at him and rubbed his thumb over the piercing again. “I like it,” he decided quietly. “It looks good on you.”

Mahiru grinned at the compliment. “Really?”

Kuro’s eyes hadn’t moved from his lips the entire time and Mahiru felt heat starting to invade his cheeks against his will. “Yes,” he nodded. “It does.”

 

Kuro wasn’t one for practicing self-restraint. It was never an issue before, because there wasn’t really anything that he ever had a drive to do. It was a perk of being the Servamp of sloth. A week had gone by since Mahiru’s new change and Kuro hadn’t been able to keep his eyes away from his eve’s lips. He’d always found Mahiru to be attractive despite his plainness. With that metal hoop in his lip, his attention had been zeroed in on that feature and nothing else. He had never been so tempted to try something out as he had that damned piercing. It had been invading his thoughts and distracting him. It was becoming more of a pain than he was willing to put up with.

It took him seven days to snap. One full week of torture and he was done. Yeah, call him pathetic all you want. He never considered himself to be a driven person, and this was just proof of that irrefutable fact.

He was sitting at the dining room table when it happened. Mahiru was making tea in the kitchen, insisting that Kuro needed to relax. Apparently, his eve had noticed that there was something up with him and was concerned. Mahiru walked toward him with two steaming mugs and sat one down in front of him. He sat at head of the table next to Kuro and smiled at him.

“What’s bothering you?” Mahiru asked him. “I don’t like seeing you like this, and you’re starting to worry me. Maybe I can help.”

Kuro just looked at Mahiru. His eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth. The way that his lips were curled with the ring made Kuro’s heart stutter. _Don’t do it,_ Kuro coached himself. _You’re going to make things awkward, and that’s a total pain. It’s not worth it. Just be strong! Be…_ his thoughts trailed off for a moment as his mind blanked out as he watched Mahiru’s mouth move, even though he didn’t pick up on any sound. _Be strong, dammit…it looks so hot…I want to taste it…no! I can’t do that to Mahiru…but it looks so damn good!_

“Are you even listening to me?!” Kuro snapped out of his inner debate and saw Mahiru glaring at him. That was the point where his resolve broke completely.

“To hell with it,” he said aloud before he grabbed Mahiru’s hand and effortlessly pulled him out of his chair as he stood up himself. He crushed Mahiru to his chest and seized his lips. The feeling of the lip ring was intriguing and he found that he liked the way that it felt along with Mahiru’s soft flesh. He ran his tongue over his eve’s bottom lip, enjoying the intriguing feeling before he brought the entire thing into his mouth and sucked on it.

He felt Mahiru’s hands on his chest at first. He was stock-still and hadn’t moved at all since Kuro had captured his lips. Kuro felt his hands slowly move after a moment, and he figured that Mahiru was about to push him away. He slowly realized the gravity of what he just did and faltered. He slowly pulled away, hoping that Mahiru wouldn’t jump at him too violently if he didn’t make any sudden movements.

He looked at Mahiru with a pained expression as he debated on running away from the horrible problem that he had just invented for himself. It was starting to look like Mahiru was going to have to deal with him becoming a permanent cat for the rest of his life, because Kuro didn’t know if he was going to be strong enough to face his eve as a man ever again. He felt Mahiru’s fingers curl into his hair, and figured that he was going to be in a world of pain in a few more seconds.

“Ha, ha,” Mahiru breathed out as his grip on Kuro’s strands tightened a little bit. They were still so close that their noses were almost touching, but Kuro swore that he could see a bit of a smile on Mahiru’s face. Cold fear ran through him. Had he actually pissed his eve off so much that he had lost the ability to compute angry faces. Mahiru was slowly getting closer to him again and when he spoke, he could feel his eve’s breath against his mouth, a truly tempting position. “I told Lily I wouldn’t regret this.” Before Kuro could manage to stutter out a question of what the hell Mahiru was talking about, his eve’s lips were against his all over again, and he suddenly didn’t care much about anything other than Mahiru and that damn piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I made Lily the totally sensible one, but I figure that he has to be pretty levelheaded to put up with someone like Misono all of the time. I adore Misono, but he's pretty awkward and a handful.  
> Alright! Letter Q for Hyde and Licht, anyone?


	17. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde gets drunk with his brother Gluttony and Licht has to drag him back home. The only problem is Hyde is a very emotional drunk, and asks too many questions. Strange behaviors and even stranger confessions (for Licht, at least) come about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I've been gone forever again. Sorry about that, but school happens. At least I'm here now! I know that the very end of it is kind of cheesy, but I wanted to keep going with the question theme. I hope you can overlook it and enjoy the oneshot anyway!  
> A big thank you to Empress_Candlelight for the entire prompt and Lunatic19 for bringing up the word in the first place. I hope that it lives up to you expectations!

Licht was pissed. Why was his Servamp so damn stupid? He couldn’t understand why Hyde was so hellbent on making his life difficult. _Why couldn’t he have been a normal hedgehog?_ Licht knew why, of course. If Hyde had been a normal hedgehog, he wouldn’t have picked him up at all. He cursed himself for wanting the more exotic things in life.

He’d gotten a call from Mahiru maybe twenty minutes ago. Apparently, his plain friend gotten a call from Lily, who had been told by Misono that he’d heard from Wrath that his stupid shit-rat was sitting in a bar with Gluttony, already plastered.

He stomped down the street. The flashing sign of that ratty establishment was glowing brokenly. It was so dilapidated that Licht couldn’t even make out the name. He could only imagine how horrible the inside was.

It was disgusting. People were dancing, falling all over each other, spilling drinks and fighting. He had never heard so many curse words used in such a short time, and Hyde had a foul mouth if he’d ever heard one.

He had quite a few drunken people try to cop feels, and had lost count of how many of them he’d punched and kicked. The sad thing was, he’d only walked maybe fifty feet to the large bar in the middle of the crowded room. He heard an all too familiar laugh over the obnoxious music and scowled even harder. He saw the messy hair of Hyde sitting next to his blond brother. Both of them were swaying slightly in their seats as they laughed and clapped each other in the backs, obviously congratulating each other on the jokes that they made. Licht felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he stalked up to the bar.

He grabbed Hyde by his orange scarf and snatch him out of his chair. He fell to the ground in a heap with a low thud.

“Hey, what’s the…oh, Angel, babe,” he slurred. He smiled drunkenly at Licht as he sluggishly rolled over on to his back and sat up wobbly. He swayed before he fell back onto the floor. He giggled and hiccupped before giggling again. Licht balled his hands up into fists, sorely tempted to break his glasses with a well-aimed swing. He shook the thought off. He’d do it when the idiot was sober, that way he would remember it.

“Get up, shit-rat,” Licht hissed at him. He grabbed his upper arm and snatched him from the floor. Once Hyde was on his feet, the Servamp swayed uneasily. Licht could tell that he was about to slump forward and tip over again. Out of reflex more than anything else, Licht caught and readjusted him so that he was standing straight again. As soon as he let Hyde go, he began to wobble again.

Licht’s eye began twitching yet again as he realized that this was going to be more of a pain than anything else. “You going so soon, brother?” Gluttony asked him, his voice slurring a bit.

“Looks like I have to,” Hyde replied, his voice coming out airy. “Angel-Chan is mad at me.”

“Oh, I’m more than mad,” Licht informed him with a scowl. “You’re going to regret this so much in the morning.”

Hyde just smiled at him, his teeth were shining brightly in the flashing lights of the dance floor. “Don’t be like that, Angel! You know that you can’t stay mad.”

“Let’s go,” Licht snarled, yanking him forward. Hyde slid up next to him, but was too uncoordinated to stop his momentum and toppled forward. Licht sighed as he caught him. He knew that he had two options. The first option was to allow Hyde to struggle home on his own, shadowing him and taking some pleasure from watching him tip over and crash. The second was to support him. If he had been blessed with any more patience than he had, he probably would have gone with the former, but since he was looking to end this night as soon as possible, he yanked the hedgehog close and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“Oooh,” Hyde purred, pushing himself even closer. “I had no idea that you would be so forward, Angel, babe.”

“One more word,” Licht snapped at Hyde, “and you’ll be crawling back home.”

“I’ll crawl back to you anytime you want me to,” Hyde said. It was the shittiest pickup line that Licht had ever heard, but Hyde was still giggling and hiccupping, as though he had said the most profound sentence of his life.

Stupid shit-rat.

Licht knew that he should make him crawl from principal alone—he really had warned him—but he couldn’t bring himself to throw off his arm as they made it outside. Once the music was only a horrible memory, and they were shakily making their way back home, everything else seemed to be much more bearable.

Hyde was silent for the majority of the walk home, but he seemed to perk up slightly after maybe fifteen minutes of fresh air. He looked up at the sky thoughtfully as Licht struggled to lead him home. “Hey,” he said, his voice sounding genuinely curious, “how many stars do you think are in the sky?”

Licht blinked at the random question and paused for a minute to get a good look at Hyde. He was shocked for a moment, before he remembered that his Servamp was smashed beyond all repair at the moment and probably wouldn’t be very coherent until the next afternoon at the earliest.

“I don’t know,” Licht grumbled, looking straight ahead once again. He did not like the way that Hyde’s eyes lit up in wonder. He didn’t find it endearing at all. “Let’s go already. I’m ready to go home.”

“Oooh,” Hyde’s voice raised in pitched slightly as he cast him what was probably supposed to be a flirty wink. “What’s got you in such a hurry, Angel-babe? Do you have something _privet_ planned out for us this evening?”

“It’s three-thirty in the morning, idiot,” Licht snapped at him. “The only thing that I have planned out for us in privet is a lot of pain for you!”

“Kinky,” Hyde slurred. “I like it!”

Oh, great. He got stuck with the lunatic out of the bunch of siblings. How could he have forgotten?

That was what the entire walk home consisted of. Hyde asking a stupid question, Licht giving a curt, threatening reply, and Hyde turning it around into some perverted innuendo. It was needless to say that Licht was positively murderous by the time that they made it to the hotel, and Hyde was in a mess of giggles.

Two old ladies got into the elevator with them. They were heading to the floor just underneath the top floor while Hyde and Lawless were moving straight up to the twentieth. Normally, this would have been fine for all of the parties involved, but this was not a normal situation. Hyde was drunk, and apparently, he’d evolved from flirtatious and giggly to sappy and sentimental.

Licht thought that it was impossible to embarrass him. He figured that he had no shame at all and had never been in a situation awkward enough for him to figure out if that was true or not. That was until he was in that damned elevator. He realized that it was a complete and total lie that he had cooked up for himself.

Hyde practically draped himself over Licht, and wasn’t at all quiet when he cooed, “I really like you, Licht. You’re a great guy, and I don’t think I could get rid of you, no matter how angry you make me sometimes.”

“Will you shut up!” Licht hissed at him. He felt the unfamiliar burning sensation in his cheeks, and knew that he must have been blushing horribly. He heard the quiet giggles from the two older women that were on the other side of the elevator. They were smiling as they looked at the two of them unabashedly. He glared at the two women, but he figured that it wasn’t nearly as fierce as it should have been given the condition of his cheeks.

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Hyde told him. His voice sounded a bit clearer, but Licht had a feeling that he wasn’t anywhere near sobering up. “I’m trying to tell you how I feel. It’s really important to me, and I think you need to know.”

Hyde pushed himself even closer to Licht. It caused him to stumble backward and they were both pressed into the wall. It was a fairly provocative position with Hyde’s hands on either side of his face and he was pressed up against him so that every part of their bodies was pressed close together. Both of the other women squealed, though it was obvious that it was in shock. Licht felt the elevator stop much too soon for them to be at their room, and heard the ding of doors. He heard a gasp and then a few sets of hurried footsteps. The other people that had been riding the elevator had quickly gotten off, and when the door shut, they were all alone.

Licht glared at Hyde as he grinned drunkenly at him, as though he didn’t comprehend the expression on Licht’s face. “If you don’t get away from me right now, shit-rat,” Licht said, his voice shaking with the effort to keep himself in his normal calm and cool façade, “you’re not going to make it to the top floor. I’ll end you right here.”

The cheerful demeanor changed gradually on Licht’s face. His smile slowly fell into a crestfallen frown as he backed away. “Why do you hate me, Licht?”

“Because you’re an evil demon,” Licht said unflinchingly. It was a kneejerk reaction by now, even if the words had started sounding hollow and left him feeling even more so every time he uttered them. “Angels and demons can’t get along, so just quit spouting all of this total bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit!” Lawless snapped back at him. Licht might have been able to take that statement for the serious on that he had said it in, but the force of the finger that he stuck out at him accusingly had been enough to tip Lawless off balance and he pitched forward again, crashing to the floor.

“You are, without a doubt, the most pathetic drunk I’ve ever met,” Licht told him ruthlessly as he reached down and grabbed the collar of Hyde’s shirt and yanked him back to his feet. The elevator came to a stop and the doors dinged open immediately afterwards.

He dragged Hyde off the elevator and pulled him down the hallway to the first door. He immediately grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked it before he pushed the Servamp inside. Hyde very nearly lost his footing but managed to catch the couch before he could do so. He stayed on his two feet for a few more seconds before the momentum completely undid him and he fell back on to the cushions. Talk about slow reactions.

He expected a cutesy giggle that he wouldn’t have found cute at all and flailing limbs, indicating that Hyde was attempting to get up. He got none of that. All he got was a low, depressed sigh as Hyde seemed to just settle into the cushions. Licht took a few steps forward so that he could get a clearer view of his Servamp and took in the most heartbreaking sight he’d ever seen…not that he was moved by it.

Hyde was sprawled out on the couch with his arm over his eyes. His shoulders were shaking slightly. It wasn’t enough for Licht to peg him as crying, but it looked as though he was anxious enough to be on his way there. “How am I going to protect him?” The question was so low, that Licht knew that he was talking to himself.

“Shit-rat,” Licht said. His voice wasn’t very loud and it wasn’t as sure as it normally way. He felt uneasy about Hyde’s tone when he was obviously questioning himself about Licht.

Hyde didn’t hear him. He just kept going. “I couldn’t help Ophelia, and I loved her so much. It hurt so badly when she was gone. I couldn’t protect her and I know that I’m going to screw up with him, and when that happens, I don’t think I’m going to be able to come back. It’s going to hurt again. It’s going to destroy me.” His shoulders began shaking a bit harder and he heard a muffled sob. “Dammit. Why did I have to lose my powers!”

Licht bodily snatched Hyde from his resting spot. It wouldn’t do for Kranz to see him like this. He’d probably assume that they weren’t getting along, again, and force them into some sort of relationship therapy…again.

He put Hyde’s arm around his neck and the Servamp looked over at him with splotchy eyes, his glasses askew horribly. Feeling a moment of completely unfamiliar tenderness, he reached over and readjusted them on his face. Hyde looked at him with wide eyes and another tear leaked out. “A-Angel….”

“Shut up, Hyde,” Licht said, unsure of why he’d deigned to call his Servamp by his given name. “You do just fine with protecting,” Licht said. “I’m strong enough and I can do a lot on my own. Just stop freaking out about it.” He started walking toward the bedroom. It had been pointless to tell Hyde any of those things. He’d never remember them the next day anyway.

It didn’t stop Hyde’s face from twisting into the brightest smile that he’d ever see on him. They had passed through the doorway to Hyde’s room when Licht felt the arm that was thrown around his shoulders tense slightly as it moved up to around his neck. Hyde managed to swing himself around and throw the other arm up as well and attack him in a large hug. “I love you, Angle, babe,” he said.

At this point, Licht tensed and pushed, trying to get Hyde away from him before anything could go anymore awkward than what had just happened. Sadly, Hyde was hanging onto him like a monkey, and he couldn’t get the man to let go.

“You’re drunk,” Licht said, figuring that being logical and calm might be the best way to get Hyde into releasing the iron grip on his neck. “You need to get some rest. Why don’t you let me go and get into bed? Sleep this off and then we can start making insane proclamations when you’re sober.

“Can you stay with me?” Hyde asked. The leer in his voice was back from earlier. Licht felt no qualms with bringing his foot up and stomping down on the instep of Hyde’s. Instead of letting go, he howled in pain and held on more tightly, damn-near cutting of Licht’s breathing.

“Let go of me,” Licht warned.

“Looks like I’m not getting lucky,” he mumbled as his arms slowly loosened. He looked at Licht with the saddest puppy dog eyes that the Angel had ever seen. “I don’t care about that, though. I’d just feel a lot better if you were there. I’ve been having nightmares about you dying over and over again and it’s been impossible to sleep for more than a couple hours. That’s why I went out to the bar with Gluttony. I figured that I’d be able to forget my problems and finally get some rest. It…” he sniffled and wiped at his eyes, setting his glasses askew, yet again, “it might have made it worse.”

Licht was going to kill him when he was sober. Who the hell gave him the right to be such an emotional drunk!? “Alright, I’ll stay in here with you tonight.”

Hyde quickly lit up like a Christmas tree.

“You try any funny business and I’ll kill you,” Licht warned him sharply.

Hyde’s smile never left as he slowly nodded his head in agreement. Licht gestured for him to get over to the bed. His Servamp just plopped down on the mattress, obviously prepared to just pass out. Licht just shook his head and untied the other man’s shoes and pulled them off, along with his socks. That was about as far as he was willing to go with undressing him. He pulled off Hyde’s glasses before he circled around and made it to the other side of the bed. He pulled his hoodie off and his own shoes before sliding in.

He curled up under the blankets and groaned as Hyde shuffled to move underneath them as well. Much to his word, Hyde never tried to move over to Licht’s half of the bed as they both passed out.

 

 

Hyde’s skull felt as though it was splitting open when he regained consciousness. It hurt so bad that he was afraid to open his eyes. He was too warm and he was using an unusually firm pillow. The blankets were wrapped around him strongly from one side, pulling him tightly on top of the pillow that he was using. Part of him wanted to just slip back into unconsciousness, but the heat seemed to be making his head hurt and his stomach was starting to do summersaults. There was a good chance that he was going to vomit sometime in the very near future.

“I feel sick,” he groaned to himself, hissing as it caused his head to pound even more strongly.

“That’s what you get for drinking so much,” Licht’s calm voice reached his ears, just as his pillow began to vibrate against his cheek. He was in so much pain that it took him a couple of seconds to put all of the information that he had together and come up with a conclusion: Licht was his pillow.

He gasped and sat straight up, spluttering incoherently. Licht was laying down, looking at him with an eyebrow raised in obvious amusement and curiosity. He looked around, trying his best to ignore the furious ache in his skull and was able to make out scattered clothes on the floor before the pain was too much and he fell back onto the bed.

The blankets were pooled around Licht’s waist and the only bit of clothing that he could see was some sort of fabric peeping from just underneath, and Hyde was no better. “I…you…me…we…” Hyde spluttered, wanting to cry at the pain that he had mixed with sheer confusion. “Did we…” he trailed off weakly, not sure if he would even be able to finish the sentence.

Hyde felt the bed move and heard Licht’s feet hit the floor. There were more footsteps and then the sound of a door shutting. Hyde closed his eyes. At least Licht had left him alone to die of mortification and pain. Before he could think more on that subject, his stomach lurched. Forgetting all pain, he made a mad dash to the bathroom and slid to the toilet just before losing whatever it was in his stomach.

He groaned and curled up into a ball as the pain from his head hit him like a sledgehammer. He faintly heard footsteps and wearily looked up to see Licht standing in the doorway with a glass of water and pills in his other hand. Tylenol, if he wasn’t mistaken. Hyde shakily got to his feet and leaned heavily against the closest wall. Licht handed him the pills and the glass. Hyde gratefully drained the entire glass as he swallowed the pills.

Without another word, Licht turned around and left the bathroom.

Hyde flushed the toilet and stumbled over to the sink. He quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash before he walked into his bedroom. He just wanted to curl back up and go back to sleep.

Licht was sitting on his bed, throwing a wrench into all of his plans. His arms were crossed over his newly clothed chest as he looked up at Hyde almost calculatingly. “You don’t remember much about last night.” It was a statement, not a question, but the tone didn’t sound as accusing as it could have. Hopefully that was good news.

“Not really,” Hyde replied. Thank goodness, the medicine was starting to work and the pain wasn’t nearly as sharp as it was only minutes before. “Is there something that I should remember that I don’t?”

“I figured that confessing your love to someone would stick out in your memory,” Licht told him sardonically.

Hyde flinched at this and shut his eyes as his cheeks lit up and dread washed over him. Licht was going to do something to him. He wasn’t sure what, but it was going to make his life miserable, that he was certain of.

“Why did you stay?” Hyde asked him quietly. “Did we...we….”

“Have sex?” Licht asked him dryly. “No. We didn’t. You told me about your nightmares and asked me to stay.” At this part, the Angel looked down at his feet, almost uncomfortably. “I…I had no idea how strongly you felt,” he told him. “I didn’t think that…” he trailed off himself and looked up at Licht. A very light flush was forming on the tops of his cheeks.

“It’s nothing that you have to worry about,” Hyde said quickly. He took a step back, as though it would take him farther away from his horrible situation that was mapping itself out before him. “Just forget whatever happened last night and just chalk it up to drunken ramblings.” He was soooooo never touching another cup of Sake.

“What if I don’t want to forget?” Licht challenged, cocking his head to the side. He stood up and took a step closer to Hyde and then another one. “I don’t love you, Hyde.” The admission felt like a knife to the chest, but he really hadn’t expected anything more from Licht. “I don’t love you, but I don’t hate you either, not like I used to.” He took another step toward Hyde, who retaliated with another step back. He jumped when his back settled against something, but it was the wall. “You’re still annoying and stupid, but the way that I look at you has changed. Everything that you do still pisses me off, but my heart starts being a bit faster than normal when you smile at me and when you laugh. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Hyde felt his mouth go dry at the admission as Licht took another step in his direction. They were so close now that he could see the different shades of blue in Licht’s eyes. “Where are you going with this?” Hyde demanded.

“I don’t love you,” Licht said, “but I think that I could.”

“What?” Hyde spluttered. He’d never expected that. He had never dreamed that his feelings would be reciprocated. This was stupid, foolish, a bad idea. Everything was screaming at him to stop this before it got any more out of hand. He ignored it, however as a smile graced his face; it was so wide that his cheeks nearly cramped from it. “I have a question for you Angel-Chan.”

“What is it?” Licht questioned.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“What are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! What did you think about the chapter? And you know the drill. We need R words for Mahiru/Kuro. I can't wait to see what you guys cook up for me this time!


End file.
